Les samourai des temps modernes
by Darkhuricaine
Summary: Kyo et la Kyo team au lycée sa donne quoi? ben regardé cette fics et vous verré bien pour les couples c'est surprise
1. Le nouveau

**Les samourai des temps modernes.**

SDK ne m'appartient pas ni ces personnage à part ceux que je pourrai créez éventuellement.

Auteur de cette fics : Voilà comment me voie les personnage de SDK

Kyo sortant son sabre –Il est ou ? Si je le trouve il est mort et après je m'occupe de gaspy et de ces fics qui me font devenir sentimental.(Yannick cacher dans un coin) gloups

Yuya –Yannick gentil garçon(sort son flingue) mais si je le croise une nouvelle fois a épier dans les bain des femme il est mort.(Yannick derrière la paroi des bain ) Je crois que je vait partir moi.

Luciole –Connaît pas…

Shinrei –Vraiment con ce type vraiment en plus il est faible.( Yannick dans son coin) C'est sur que comparé a eux je vaut rien TT

Botenmaru –Trop faible se petit AHAHAHAH en plus il a pas de copine se merdeux (Yannick une goutte derrière la tête) Toi non plus vieux con en plus t'est toujours puceau.

Tigre Rouge –AHAHAHAH ce type est super faible il ne sait même pas trancher un arbre en deux ni se démultiplier AHAHAH mais c'est un bon camarade dans les bain(Tigre saigne du nez et Yannick de son coter) C'est pas forcément une qualité sa TT

Yukimura –AHAHA le petit Yannick est très gentil et en plus il nous accompagne souvent pour boire mais il est trop timide comme Sasuke faut dire (Yannick dans son coin) Je boit pas si souvent quand même ?

Sasuke –Yannick ? C'est un faible qui est lent en plus il vaut rien au combat je pourrai le battre d'une seule main (Yannick soupirant) Tu m'étonne ta vue ta force aussi ? C'est pas humain sa.

Kyoshiro –Euh Yannick ? Bah il est très gentil Si je l'ai déjà vue ? non pourquoi ?(Yannick au bort du gouffre) Mince mais ces quoi ces types.

Sakuya –Pas de commentaire.

Akira –Bonne élève mais trop faible n'arrive même pas à détruire un mur avec son poing sa fait pitié.(Yannick) Tu m'étonne comment tu veux que je démolisse un mur a main nue.

Tokito –Tu parle d'un homme c'est une vrai femmelette qui n'est même pas capable de me battre tssss(Yannick) Mais il pense qu'au combat ou quoi ?

Tous –Oui(Yannick) Irrécupérable

Akari –Manque de goûts dans ces vêtements franchement il ne porte que des jeans tout le temps et des chemises quelle manque de goût et puis il ces pas se battre correctement (Yannick re gardant ces habits) Bah ils sont bien mes habit non ? Et puis y a pas que le combats dans la vie(Flèche avec mal placé pour parler pointer sur Yannick)

Bon après ce petit délire voilà ma nouvelle fic avec le couple ?????? ahah mystère bon allez bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivé du nouveau**

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP … BAM

Une main venez d'éteindre avec violence le réveil avant de retourner sous sa couette pour dormir laissant le réveil en miette.

Plus loin le même scénario se passait a un détail près.

« ? –Yuya debout c'est l'heure tu commence a 8h00 alors debout sinon tu pourra pas déjeuner.

Yuya –Ouais, ouais sa va j'ai compris.

? –Tout de suite pas dans une heure.

Yuya –Sa va frérot je me lève. »

Yuya se retira de sa couette pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans elle pris vte fait une douche, se brossa les dents et enfila son uniforme du lycée avant de brosser sa longue chevelure blonde et de l'attacher avec un ruban. Quand elle descendit son frère était partit en lui laissant un mot.

_Je suis partit au boulot ton déjeuner est sur la table ton frère qui t'aime._

Yuya souris et prit son déjeuner en souriant avant de partir pour le lycée. Sur la route elle croisa Sakuya et Okuni et elles partir pour le lycée ensemble. Elles parlèrent des dernier événements quand soudain Okuni aborda un sujet.

« Okuni –Vous avez vu les dernières nouvelle ?

Sakuya –Tu veux parler de ces histoire de viole ?

Okuni –Oui c'est atroce ces filles qui ont été violé puis tuez sous torture.

Yuya –Oui mon frère m'en à parler il y en a déjà 4 je crois non ?

Okuni –Oui c'est vrai que ton frère est policier il oit être au courant.

Sakuya –Toujours est il que c'est horrible.

? –Qu'est ce qui est horrible les filles ?

Yuya se retourna brutalement et donna un coup de poing dans la figure de l'homme qui avait parler derrière elle –Oups

Sakuya se précipita pour aider le jeune homme a se relever –Sa va Kyoshiro ?

Kyoshiro –Ouais mais pourquoi ta fait sa Yuya ?

Yuya rouge de honte tandis que Okuni était morte de rire –Euh … ben… je t'ai confondu avec un violeur.

Kyoshiro –UN ? Mais j'ai quand même pas la tête d'un violeur ?

Yuya –C'est pas se que je voulais dire mais tu est apparu soudainement derrière nous et…

Okuni coupant Yuya –Et on parler de ces histoire de viole donc voilà.

Kyoshiro comprenant soudain –A dac désoler de vous avoir fait peur _Mince elle tape fort Yuya_ »

La troupe continua de parler jusqu'au lycée ou une fois arrivé ils virent Mahiro, Tokito et Akari qui les attendait devant le lycée.

« Akari folle de joie –Devinez quoi les filles on est encore ensemble cette année

Okuni ,Yuya et Sakuya sautèrent de joie –Ouais super.

Kyoshiro lui avait rejoint le groupe de Yukimura, Botenmaru et Shinrei pour apprendre qu'il était dans la même classe que Yuya et les autres tandis que Yukimura ne pensait qu'a un truc _Cette année je vais sortir avec Yuya, puis Okuni, Mahiroet surtout Akari_

Kyoshiro –Euh Yukimura tu pense a quoi la ?

Yukimura un grand sourire au lèvre –Rien du tout pourquoi ?

Kyoshiro –Bah tu saigne du nez et tu a un sourire étrange .

Botenmaru –AHAHAHAH Yukimura veux sortir avec Aka…

Yukimura le visage sérieux et un au parleur a la main –Botenmaru si tu veux pas que je dise a tout le monde que tu est toujours pu…

Botenmaru se saisissent du haut parleur –D'accord sa va j'ai compris pas la peine d'en rajouté.

Yukimura avec un grand sourire –Tu voix quand tu veux

Du coté des fille Yuya –Mais il nous font quoi les garçon la ?

Akari –Je sais pas mais ils me semble bien énergique des la rentré.

Okuni –On ferai bien de se méfiait avec eux.

Yuya et Tokito –Ouais sa c'est sur. »

DRING

La sonnerie venez de sonné le début des courts avec le début d'une nouvelle année pour notre groupe. Quand ils arrivèrent en classe le professeur les salua avant de commencer l'appelle mais déjà quelqu'un manqué des le début de l'année.

« Professeur – Shinrei ou est ton frère ?

Shinrei –Je sais pas il doit dans un coin avec une chenille.

Professeur –Décidément l'année commence bien donc Luciole absent. »

Le professeur continua l'appelle et a la fin il rangea son cahier avant que les perturbations commence avec Yukimura qui charmait sa voisine sous le nez du prof.

«Professeur –Monsieur Sanada veuillez bien vous retournez et écouter car le cours va commencez.

Yukimura –Monsieur c'est très impoli de dérangé quelqu'un qui parle alors veuillez me laissez finir.

Professeur commençant a voir rouge –Non mais c'est quoi que ce type, soudain le prof tilta, Botenmaru que fait tu avec ces altères ?

Botenmaru –Sa se voie non je faits mes exercices.

Professeur –Mais tu est en cours.

Botenmaru –Ouais et alors ?Il me sert a rien votre cours.

Professeur –Que ? mais… »

Soudain on entendit un bruit de moto venant de la cours et tout le monde se dirigea vers les fenêtre pour voir de qui il s'agissait et virent une moto sportive noir arriver et se garant dans un dérapage avant de couper le contact et de se dirigeait vers les couloir sous les yeux comme des billes de la classe.

« Kyoshiro –Ouah trop la classe se type.

Yukimura –Ouais et pis ta vue sa moto ? C'est la dernière Suzuki qui est sortit.

Kyoshiro les yeux avec des étoiles –Ouais ta raison faut vraiment qu'on devienne le pote de se type comme sa si sa ce trouve il nous laissera tester sa moto.

Yukimura avec des étoiles dans les yeux aussi –Ouais mais tu ces dans quelle classe il est ?

Kyoshiro –Non et toi ?

Yukimura –Moi non plus mince.

Okuni a coter –Moi je sais moi je sais

Yukimura et Kyoshiro se tournant d'un coups –C'est vrai ? dit le nous allez.

Botenmaru continuant ces exercices –Pitoyable.

Yukimura –Vous savez que Boten est toujours…

Boten le coupant –D'accord sa va je m'excuse pas la peine d'allait si loin.

Yukimura souris tandis que Yuya, Mahiro et Akari ne trouvait qu'une chose a dire –Il est canon je trouve le nouveau.

Yuya –Ouais en plus ta vue son arrivait ? C'était trop cool .

Mahiro –Mais on a pas vu son visage et on sait pas dans quelle classe il est mais je crois que c'est un nouveau nom ?

Yuya –Moi en tout cas je l'ai jamais vu.

Akari –Moi non plus et les garçon non plus a croire mais Okuni elle semble le connaître ?

Okuni –Non je le connaît pas mais je sais sa classe son nom ainsi que sa photo.

Tous –Comment tu a fait ?

Okuni –Bah c'est simple je…

On entendit du bruit dans le couloir et tout le monde se retourna pour voir une ombres passait devant la classe et semblait s'arrêtait devant la porte de la classe qui était fermait a clef.

« Professeur allant ouvrir –Attendez je vait ouvrir 5 minu… »

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase que la porte lui atterri dessus tandis qu'un homme portant un casque et l'uniforme du lycée donc la veste n'était pas attacher le pied en l'air prouvant que c'était lui qui avait exploser la porte. Il rentra et regarda la classe a travers son casque avant de mettre ses main sur son casque et de commencé a le retiré laissant voir sa chevelure brune et un détail qui choqua tout le monde, ses yeux rouge…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà mon premier chapitre alors dite moi se que vous en pensait merci d'avance pour vos reviews


	2. KyoYuya?

**Les samourai des temps modernes.**

Voilà merci pour vos reviews et voilà le nouveau chapitre

**Himiko-chan:** T'inquiéte pas je crois pas qu'il risque de tomber de moto(Kyo qui passait par la et qui se rammasse en beauté) enfin je croyais

**Princesse argent: **Content que sa te plaise et je te laisse deviner pour le couple

**Chibi-Yuya: **Onee-chan tu saura les couple le moments venu mouahahahah(paf une muraille dans la figure une)Aie

**la-tite-yuya:** Content que sa te plaise voila la suite rien que pour toi et les autre

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 2 :Kyo/Yuya ? **

Tous le monde fut choqué par ces yeux rouge tandis que Shinrei prit la parole.

« Shinrei –Luciole arrête d'embêter le prof.

Luciole qui avec un baton titillait le prof –…

Shinrei soupirant –Décidément.

Okuni faisant le premier pas vers l'inconnu –Salut moi c'est Okuni et toi ces quoi ton petits nom ?

? –Sa te regarde pas.

Okuni surprise –UN ? Pourquoi sa me regarde pas ?

? –…

Yuya se plantant devant le nouveau –Hep on ta posait un question il me semble.

? –Et moi je vous y ai répondu alors la planche à pain va voir ailleur.

Yuya virant au rouge de gène puis se rouge passant au rouge de rage –QUI EST UNE PLANCHE A PAIN ?

Yukimura suivi de Boten, Okuni et du reste de la classe –Fuyons.

? un sourire au lèvre tandis que même le prof partait en courant et titubant –Toi tu est un planche à pain et al…

Yuya ne le laissa pas finir et lui mis un coup de poing phénoménal mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cm a la surprise de Yuya –Comment s…

? ne la laissa pas finir qu'il l'avait saisi les bras et plaqué contre le mur un sourire au lèvre –Toi se soir je t'attend a la sorti et tu a intérêt de venir .

Yuya surprise et ne pouvant pas bouger sous la force de ? –Pourquoi ? Et si je veux pas venir ?

? avec un sourire –Tu a le choix ou tu viens et il ne se passera rien de mal ou tu ne viens pas mais dans se cas cette claque je vais te la faire payer d'une autre manière beaucoup moins marantes pour toi … planche à pain.

Yuya paniquant –Non mais sa v…

Boten prenant ? par le col –Dit donc toi qui ta permis de …

? avait coupé Boten d'un coup de poing au ventre –Sa ne te regarde pas mais si vous voulez savoir qui je suis sachez que mon nom est Kyo.

Kyo partit en dehors de la classe tandis que Boten reprenait son souffle aidait de Yukimura –Sa va Boten ?

Boten se tenant le ventre –Ouais sa va mais se type à une sacré force.

Yukimura –Venant de toi sa veut dire que c'est carrément un force de Titan.

Yuya –Boten merci d'être intervenu

Boten souriant –C'est normal on est amis après tout non ?

Yuya lui souriant –Oui »

La matinée passa sans que le prof ne revienne et qu'aucun enseignant ne prenne le risque de rentré dans la classe la plus redouté du corps enseignant. A midi Yuya ainsi que Okuni, Mahiro, Sakuya, Tokito et Akari monté sur le toit pour manger tranquille quand elle s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Kyo sur le toit entrain de déjeuner les cheveux qui était animé par le vent.

« Akari murmurant –Y a pas a dire il est canon mais c'est dommage qu'il soit si violent et …

Kyo ne se retournant même pas –Alors vous montez ou vous rester la à épié ?

Toutes les filles devinrent rouge de honte et montèrent et Yuya ne pu s'empêcher de repenser a ce qui c'était passé du matin même en classe –Et alors on fait ce qu'on veut le lycée t'appartient pas.

Kyo rit un bon coup –Si tu le dit.

Okuni et Akari –Dit on peut manger avec toi ?

Kyo se tourna pour la première fois –Pourquoi pas.

Mahiro, Akari et Okuni sautèrent de joie –Ouais super

Yuya –Moi je vais aller manger en classe donc …

Yuya fut couper par Kyo qui lui avait saisi le bras et l'avez tiré a lui en lui volant un baisé –Toi tu reste.

Yuya devint rouge comme une tomate avant de tenté de gifflé Kyo qui lui bloqua la main –Espèce de …

La porte du toit s'ouvrit laissant passait Akira, Yukimura, Kyoshiro, Boten, Shinrei, Luciole et Sasuke –Et c'est a ce moment que je lui ai dit que …

Yukimura stoppa net sa conversation en voyant Kyo avec Yuya sur les genoux et les filles qui regardait Kyo avec des yeux rond –Qu'est ce que ? Mais c'est impossible ?

Kyoshiro et Boten –Non se type est pas normal ?

Sasuke –C'est qui ?

Luciole –Connaît pas…

Shinrei –Un nouveau de notre classe.

Yukimura pleurant –Même moi j'ai jamais réussi a avoir un harem et lui il s'en ai déjà fait un avec…

BAM une chaussure de Mahiro venait de lui atterrirent dans la figure –Non mais sa va pas ? on fait connaissance y a que Yuya qui soit avec lui.

Yuya se tournant –Non mais sa va pas je suis pas avec ce …

Kyo l'embrassant de nouveau et lui disant –A bon ? Pourtant il me semble que tu ai accepté tout a l'heure.

Yukimura –Accepté quoi ?

Kyo souriant –Un rancart avec moi.

Yukimura, Boten et Kyoshiro –QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????

Yuya –Un ? D'ou j'ai accepté un rancard avec toi.

Kyo –Tout a l'heure en classe.

Okuni et Akari –QUOI ? ET TU NOUS RIEN DIT ?

Yuya –Un mais j'ai jamais dit sa tu divague.

Kyo –Je t'ai fais un choix et tu a choisi une solution

Akira s'approchant de Tokito –C'est vrai sa ?

Tokito –Je sais pas j'était pas au courant.

Akira sa te dit une petite escapade se soir ?

Tokito tout naturellement –Crève

Akira –Mince

Kyo se leva avec Yuya dans les bras avant de la déposer –Allez a ce soir planche à pain.

BAM Une chaussure atterrit derrière la tête de Kyo qui l'ignora en disant juste un truc –Sa fait deux. »

Dès qu'il fut partit Yuya du s'éclipsait car les autres filles comme les garçons la bousculait de question. Une fois le soir venu Yuya priez pour que Kyo l'ai oubliez tout en sachant cela impossible quand soudain un idée lui vint _Je sais comment évitez se rancard_ .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà le chapitre 2 alors se sera un Kyo/Yuya ou pas ? et quelle est la solution de Yuya pour évitez le rancard ? réponse au prochain chapitres alors laissez des reviews les filles( Je dit bien les fille vu que jusqu'à présent il n'y a que des filles qui lisent mes fics de SDK au dernière nouvelle.)


	3. Le rancard

**Les samourai des temps modernes.**

Bon merci pour vos reviews voilà la suite rien que pour vous

**Chibi-Yuya: **Quoi plus de muraille? Ouais , ouais je suis sauvez sinon voila ton chapitre plus onee-chan

**Himiko-chan:**Voila la suite en espérant ne pas avoir trop raté ce chapitre car la vu sa longueur je suis pas sur mais bon Kyo n'est pas un enfoiré la preuve plus bas ;)

**Célia:**Tiens une nouvelle lectrice?(aucun espoir que se soit un mec vu qu'ils déserte mes fics car un mot leur fait peur "Romance" XD) Si tu aime les Akira/Tokito ben alors tu va être servi(Quoi je spoil? même pas vrai)

**I wish I was her:** Sa c'est sur que évitez un ranard avec Kyo sa doit être pire que le marathon XD (Kyo s'approchant derrière lui)Tu dit quoi le gringalet (Yannick se retournant doucement )Moi ? Rien( Yannick montra du doigts derrière Kyo )Ah un violeur attaque Yuya (Kyo ne se tournant même pas) Si tu crois m'avoir comme sa, si planche a pain été vraiment attqué elle aurait encore gueulait comme une furie et ...(BAM cou de massu de Yuya sur la tête de Kyo)Alors comme sa je cri comme une furie et je suis une planche a pain ? tu va voir(Elle prit Kyo par le col et le tira dans batiments ou on entendit des cri d'homme se faisant battre) Prions pour son ame(dsl pour le petit délire)

**Rizahawkeye:**Content que sa te plaise voila la suite

**la-tite-yuya:**Merci ma tite-yuya voila un chapitre de plus alors régale toi

**Princesse Argent:**Tu verra bien hime-sama mais j'y avait pas pensé au coup du petit copain et je crois que je le metttrait dans un autre chapitre

**Boulette de riz:**Trop fort même la nouriture viens lire mais fics (va voir dans son frigo et prend du jambon) Dit tu a lit ma fics?(le jambon répondit comme par miracle en disant) Baka(Dsl pour ce délire sur ton surnom je sais que je suis bête mais te vexe pas stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp stp) Bon sinon vila un nouveau chapitre pour toi

Bon encore merci de ces merveilleuse reviews qui gonfle mon coeur de bonheur (quoi j'ai pas de coeur?)

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3 :Le rancard**

Yuya descendit les escaliers mit ces chaussures et avança pour aller à la sorti quand elle le vit avec un casque à la main.

« Yuya –J'ai pas de casque alors ni pense même pas.

Kyo prenant un deuxièmes casque –Cadeau allez viens.

Yuya prit le casque et suivi Kyo –Euh en faite ce soir je pourrai pas venir car mon frère doit m'attendre alors …

Kyo –Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi pour le prévenir ?

Yuya –Quoi ? Euh oui se serai bien car je …

Kyo montant sur sa moto –Bon alors on ira après le rancard.

Yuya –QUOI ? Mais non sa me va pas sa je doit le prévenir avant car sinon il va…

Kyo sortant un portable –Tiens appelle le.

Yuya –Quoi ? Tu a un portable ?

Kyo –Oui bon allez va y appelle le qu'on y aille.

Yuya soupirant en voyant sont dernier espoir s'envoler –Dac, elle prit le portable et appela au boulot de son frère quand elle entendit quelqu'un décrocher.

? –Oui vous êtes bien au …

Yuya coupant –Frérot c'est moi Yuya c'est pour te dire que je vais rentrer tard car 'ai un rancards _Pitié qu'il refuse_

Frère –Je suis pas d'accord _Oui sauvez_ Tu a prit tes précautions au moins ? Capote, pilule ?

Yuya rouge –MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLE ? BAKA VA

Yuya raccrocha tandis que Kyo la fixait –Tu gueule toujours comme sa planche a pain ?

Yuya rouge de rage –OUI ET SI SA TE DERANGE TANT MIEUX COMME SA JE ME CASSE

Yuya commença à faire demi-tour mas un poigne solide et ferme l'en empêcha et quand elle se retourna –Qui a dit que tu pouvait te casser ?

Yuya –Je fait se que je veux

Kyo –Non se soir tu fait se que je veux.

Yuya –Non mais tu te prend pour qui ? Pauvre mer…

Kyo avait fait taire Yuya d'un baisé la faisant rougir –Voilà c'est mieux quand tu te taie un peu alors mais ton casque et monte sinon tu en a un autre.

Yuya ne chercha pas a riposter et enfila vite fait le casque avant de monter sur le moto en faisant attention que personne ne voit sous sa jupe –On va ou ?

Kyo souriant en mettant son casque –Surprise mais tu va aimer planche a pain.

Yuya profitant de la protection du casque contre les baiser donna un coup dans les cote de Kyo –Ta gueule pervers.

Kyo saisissant les fesses de Yuya –Dit donc continu comme sa et je te viol compris ?

Yuya ravala sa salive en se rappelant les dernier fait d'actualité –Ouais c sa. _Si sa se trouve c'est lui le violeur _

Kyo mit le contact sur la moto –Accroche toi a mon torse.

Yuya rouge –Sa va pas la tête non mais tu crois m'avoir comme sa ?

Kyo –Tu a le choix entre t'accrocher a mon torse ou alors tomber quand on ira a pleine vitesse.

Yuya imaginant la scène pali –J… je suis sur qu… que c'est pas … vrai.

Kyo souriant –Alors tu n'a qu'a testé et on verra

Yuya pali et saisi le torse de Kyo en devenant toute rouge –Voilà

Kyo souriant –C'est partit »

Kyo accéléra d'un coup et sortit du lycée a toute vitesse tandis que Yuya morte de trouille se cramponner de toute ces force au torse de Kyo et devait le broyer mais se dernier ne disait rien comme si rien ne se passait. Kyo entra dans la rue commerçante et trouva un parking ou il se gara et enleva son casque

« Kyo souriant –Tu peu me lâcher on est arriver tu sais

Yuya rouge de confusion –Désolé _Pourquoi je m'excuse moi ?_

Kyo –Passe ton casque.

Yuya enleva son casque en libérant sa chevelure –Tiens. On est ou la ?

Kyo attachant les casque a la moto et mettant l'antivol –On est au centre commerciale ONIME.

Yuya –Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on vient faire dans un telle endroit ?

Kyo souriant –Bah les course que veut tu faire d'autre ?

Yuya –Mais c'est beaucoup trop chère.

Kyo –Mais non t'en fait pas. »

Kyo prit la main de Yuya et l'emmena a l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le huitième étage pour allez au rayon vêtement .

« Kyo –On va commencer par s'habiller car avec ces tenu de lycéens on va pas pouvoir s'amuser.

Yuya –Et tu entend quoi par t'amuser ?

Kyo –Tu verra allez viens »

Kyo semblait connaître l'endroit car malgré la grande superficie de l'endroit il l'emmena directement au rayon féminin quand un vendeur approcha.

« Vendeur –Dit donc les jeunes veuillez … AH désoler au revoir

Yuya –Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Kyo qui avait effrayé d'un regard le vendeur –Chez pas tu a du lui faire peur.

Yuya –MOI LUI FAIRE PEUR ? JE DIRAI PLUTOT TOI AVEC TA TÊTE DE PSYCOPATE

Kyo –Tu serai gentil de parler moins fort planche à pain.

Yuya commençant a voir rouge –C'est toi qui paye ?

Kyo –Oui

Yuya murmurant –Vengeance

Kyo n'ayant pas entendu –Quoi ?

Yuya tout sourire –Rien »

Kyo eu un frisson en le voyant comme sa_ Trop bizarre de la voir comme sa. _Yuya alla de rayon en rayon et prit plusieurs jupe, jeans, débardeur, T-shirt, chemise et alla en essayait deux trois avant de ressortir avec un grand sourire au lèvre et avec une montagne de vêtement

« Yuya tout sourire –Je prend tout sa

Kyo ne sillant même pas –Dac

Kyo appela un vendeur qui accouru aussi vite que lui permettait ces jambes –Que puis-je p… pour vous m… monsieur ?

Le vendeur semblait terrifié et Kyo lui faisait un regard telle que sa ne pouvait vraiment pas aider se pauvre vendeur –Je prends tout sa faite le livrer chez moi et je vous prend ces vêtements aussi.

Vendeur ultra stressé –O… Oui monsieur.

Yuya fut surprise de voir le vendeur aussi peureux et Kyo ne pas broncher devant une telle dépense –Euh Kyo tu est sur que sa va aller ? Et pourquoi chez toi ? »

Kyo ignora les questions et se changea pour ressortir en jeans avec un T-shirt noir et une veste et de faire signe a Yuya de se changer aussi. Yuya hésita puis prit un jean et un débardeur et une petite veste avant de se changer. Une fois sortie Kyo lui repris la main la faisant devenir rouge et l'emmena au rayon télécommunication pour lui prendre un portable comme le siens de passer a la caisse ou le même scénario se passa et quand Kyo revint il tendit le téléphone à Yuya.

« Kyo –Tiens cadeau.

Yuya –Non j'en veut pas car après je te devrais quelque chose et vu le pervers que tu est je crains le pire.

Kyo –Je te jure de rien te demander contre sa.

Yuya –Mouais c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Kyo –Bon tu le prend se portable.

Yuya prenant le portable –Merci. »

Kyo se remit en route avec Yuya et redescendit au parking pour voir sa moto entourer par 5 types avec des katana.

« Yuya stoppant net –Mince des Yakuza on ferait mieux de s'en aller.

Kyo s'adressant au Yakuza –Hep c'est ma moto vous lui voulait quoi ?

Yuya les yeux rond –Mais tu est fou ou quoi ?

Yakuza 1 –Tiens un jeune on peu savoir se que tu fait la ?

Kyo –Je viens prendre ma moto et partir alors dégage.

Yuya se mettant devant Kyo –Désoler il n'a pas toute sa tête et…

Kyo poussant Yuya derrière lui –Toi la femme planche à pain tu reste en repli compris et vous les bouseux vous dégagez d'ici.

Yakuza 3 –Qui tu traite de bouseux ?

Yakuza 2 –Tu veux mourir ?

Kyo avec un sourire mal saint et un regard de tueur –Essaye pour voir. »

Les Yakuza dégainèrent leurs sabres et Yuya tourna la tête pour ne pas voir le massacre de Kyo. Kyo lui souriait et esquiva la lame du premiers Yakuza en le contournant pour se retrouver derrière lui et lui brisait la nuque avant de se saisir de son sabre et de se mettre en garde. Deux Yakuza lui fondirent dessus mais Kyo les para avant de les renvoyer d'un coup de pied tandis que leurs deux amis lui foncèrent dessus mais Kyo le découpa et l'un des deux Yakuza restant en vie sortit une arme à feu et tire sur Kyo mais se dernier esquiva la première balle et para la deuxième avant de se planquer derrière un poteau. Le Yakuza vida sont chargeur sur le poteau et soudain on entendit un cri.

« Voix de Femme –KYAAAH NON ARRETEZ AU SECOURS »

Kyo vit rouge et la rage l'envahit il sortit de sa cachette repéra celui qui tenait Yuya et lui lança le katana dessus et qui se planta dans la tête du Yakuza sous la surprise de son amis qui eu a peine le temps de réalisez que Kyo se trouvait devant lui et lui frappait violament dans le torse en entendant le bruit d'os qui casse. Kyo s'approcha de Yuya et ne s'attendit pas à sa réaction car elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

« Yuya en larme –J'ai eu si peur snif

Kyo l'entourant de ces bras et se surprenant lui même par ces paroles –Ne t'en fait pas je suis la je serai toujours la pour te protéger. »

Yuya écarquilla les yeux au paroles de Kyo et le fixa dans les yeux et vit l'espace d'un seconde de la douceur avant que Kyo ne se ressaisisse et que ces yeux redevienne plein d'arrogance. Kyo se releva avec Yuya et l'emmena a la moto. Yuya se laissa faire perdu dans ces penser _J'ai rêver ou quoi ? Il ma dit des mots gentils et a eu un regard tendre ? Le nouveau ne serai il pas sans cœur ? Sa ferai un scoop vu la réputation qu'il à réussi a se faire en l'espace d'un journée._ La moto s'arrêta et Yuya sorti de ses pensait et resta bouche bai devant le manoir qui se dressait devant elle.

« Yuya sous le choc –K… Kyo c'est t… ta ma… maison sa ?

Kyo tout naturel –Oui pourquoi ?

Yuya –C'est immense

Kyo se moqua de Yuya –Si tu trouve sa immense ne va pas voir le maison principale de ma famille

Yuya –QUOI ? C'est maison c'est ta maison secondaire ?

Kyo –Oui et c'est même l'une des plus petites.

Yuya n'en crut pas ces oreilles mais un détails lui vint a l'esprit –Dit Kyo c'est quand que tu me ramène chez moi ?

Kyo levant un sourcil –Est ce que j'ai dit que je te ramènerai ?

Yuya –Très drôle Kyo bon tu ramène parce que sinon mon frère va piquer une crise.

Kyo ouvrant la grille grasse a son porte clef –Je te l'ai dit je compte pas te ramené mais si tu veux rester dormir ma chambre est grande ouverte.

Yuya rougissant –BAKA sa va pas la tête ? Pour que tu abuse de moi et puis quoi encore ?

Kyo pensant –D'accord je voit le problème…Tu est toujours vierge c'est sa ?

Yuya aidant la science en découvrant un nouveau rouge –Euh … Qu'est … ce qu… qui te … prend… de … dire …sa ?

Yuya avait eu du mal a prononcer cette phrase et Kyo lui enleva son casque ainsi que le siens et l'embrassa –T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave tu verra c'est pas la mer a boire.

Yuya giflant Kyo –Tu t'entend des fois ? Je ne suis pas un objet ni une fille facile alors …

Kyo la fit taire avec un baiser et Yuya le gifla avant de partir en courant sous le regard de Kyo –Mince tans pis.

Kyo démarra sa moto et s'apprêtait à rentrait quand soudain –NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN LAISSER MOI… »

La voie se coupa net et Kyo l'avait reconnu tandis que son cœur avait rater un battement. Kyo fit demi tour et avec sa moto fonça a toute allure vers l'endroit d'où été venu la voie et tomba sur deux mecs qui bloquer la bouche de Yuya dans une ruelle et qui lui avait enlever son jean la laissant en culottes et qui avait arracher son débardeur. A cette vue Kyo enragea tandis que Yuya avec des yeux exorbité semblait supplier Kyo du regards. Kyo n'avait pas besoin de se regard pour mettre les gaz et fonçait vers les violeurs et sautait de sa moto qui alla percutait le premiers violeur qui s'occupait des jambes de Yuya et Kyo atterrit sur le deuxièmes en lui flanquant un coups de poing en plein nez qui explosa littéralement et Kyo se mit sur le violeur et commença a frapper, frapper, toujours frapper. Yuya qui regardait la scène horrifié se mit a pleurer.

« Yuya en larme –Kyo snif Kyo arrête snif il est snif déjà mort snif.

Kyo continuant –…

Yuya courant et entourant Kyo de ces bras –Arrêtes je t'ai dit snif

Kyo se bloqua d'un coup et se retourna avant de voir Yuya en sous-vêtements et de se retourner –Planche à pain tes vêtements.

Yuya ne compris pas de suite puis soudain elle remarqua sa tenue –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH désoler je voulait pas te…

Kyo un sourire au lèvres –Pas grave mais change toi sinon je te saute dessus.

Yuya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se changea en vitesse –Je suis désoler pour ta moto.

Kyo –Pas grave j'en aurai une nouvelle demain matin mais se soir tu dort chez moi car je peu pas te reconduire mais je peux pas non plus te laisser seul.

Yuya baissa la tête –Oui d'accord .

Elle semblait c'être résignez et Kyo lui prit la main –Allez viens tu pourra appelez ton frère depuis chez moi. »

Yuya suivi Kyo qui regarder partout au cas ou et dégager une sorte de tension de lui comme de ces samourai d'autrefois. Quand il passèrent la grille ils allèrent rentrèrent vites dans la maison .L'intérieur de la maison été entièrement fait de marbre. Que se soit les murs, le sol ou le plafond tous été en marbre. Les meubles été tous de styles médiévales ou de renaissance avec les deniers gadjets posait dessus. Kyo prit Yuya et l'emmena dans sa chambre qui semblait vide et ou personne ne vivait vraiment. La chambre avais un sol blanc et des murs rouge. Un bureau en verre était au fond de la chambre qui mesurait 10 m² avec un lit deux personne au milieux. Sur le bureau se trouvait un ordinateur dernier cri allumait sur une page de jeu de Real World. Kyo saisi un téléphone et le tendis a Yuya

« Kyo tendant le téléphone –Tiens va y appelle.

Yuya prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de chez elle mais se fut le répondeur qu'elle eut et laissa un messages disant qu'elle se trouvait chez une amie –Merci.

Kyo rangea le téléphone prit un pyjama dans une armoire aussi grande voir plus que la chambre a Yuya et lui tendit –Tiens mais sa la salle de bain se trouve la-bas.

Yuya prit le pyjama en murmurant –Merci. »

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et se changea tandis que Kyo lui c'était mis un short pour la nuit et attendait Yuya pour allez mettre ces habits au sale. Quand elle sortit Kyo venait prendre le linge et Yuya n'en croyait pas ces yeux de le voir aller déposer son linge au sale mais se fut une grave erreur car tous se qu'il fit c'est ouvrir une trappe avec marqué linge sale qui descendait qu sous sol ou se trouver un grand bac a linge sale et il y mit le linge sale avant de fermer la trappe et de ressortir pour aller vers le lit en s'arrêtant a mit chemin.

« Kyo –Aller viens faut dormir il est minuit la et il commence a se faire tard.

Yuya secouant la tête pour dire non –Il n'y a qu'un lit je vais plutôt dormir par terre et …

Kyo avançait vers elle et elle recula et trébucha mais il la rattrapa et la pris dans ces bras pour la déposer sans délicatesse dans le lit avant de faire le tour pour monter a son tour dans le lit et en claquant des doigts la lumières s'éteignit tandis que Kyo murmura un vague –Bonne nuit. »

Kyo se tourna dans le coter opposez a Yuya et cette dernières se colla a lui en disant

« Yuya rouge –Je ne veut pas faire l'amour avec toi mais laisse moi restez comme sa s'il te plait.

Kyo –Fait ce que tu veut. »

Yuya souris et se blottie contre Kyo qui la prit dans ces bras sans arrière penser pour une fois et ils s'endormirent comme sa.

Le lendemain quand Yuya se réveilla Kyo n'était plus la quand elle repensa a la nuit elle rougit de se quelle avait fait. Elle se leva et a se moment Kyo entra d'un coups en gueulant.

« Kyo –Planche à pain bouge ton cul un peu on a pas mal de route a faire pour aller au lycée.

Yuya revenants sur terre –Mince le lycée mais ouest mon uniforme ?

Kyo lui lança –Tiens le voilà grouille toi je t'attend dehors. »

Kyo sortit sans un mots de plus et Yuya s'activa pour aller prendre sa douche se laver les dents en empruntent la brosse a dents de Kyo et se coiffa vite fait avec sa brosse qui était dans son sac avant de sortir en trombe et Kyo l'attendait et en la voyant sortir il se mit en route suivi de Yuya. Ils sortirent dehors pour enfourcher une moto noir elle aussi mais ce n'était pas une Suzuki mais une Yamaha et Kyo mit vite son casque, Yuya faisant de même, puis il démarra et mit les gaz a font pour aller au lycée. Mais au dans un coin une ombre les observait et disparu d'un coups.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà fini et désoler du retard mais étant donner que Onee-chan ma demander un chapitre plus long alors j'ai poster avec un peu de retard. Sinon qui est cette ombre ? Et petit sondage que pensait vous de cette fics pour l'instant et qu'espéré vous voir dans cette fics dans les chapitre qui suivent merci d'avance de votre collaboration.


	4. les ennuis commencent

**Les samourai des temps modernes.**

**Chibi-Yuya :** celui la est plus court et encore désolé pour le retard et mon absence sur msn T-T

**Princesse d'Argent : **Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard dsl et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**boulette de riz : **XD merci de me pardonner et méchante la critique XD mais au moins tu est sincère sinon pour le débardeur je n'ai pas dit qu'elle la remit j'ai dit qu'elle c'est ré habillé et donc elle n'a mis que sa veste par dessus son soutien-gorge voilà sa te suffit comme explication ? en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ma tite boulette et puis moi suis bien un boulet alors …XD

**rizahawkeye : **Voilà la suite comme promis Riza j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre

**Célia : **Pour l'instant c'est Kyo/Yuya puis je crois que je vait me pencher sur le Tokito/Akira et désoler pour l'attente

**la-tite-yuya : **Merci a toi et voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard désoler sinon pour l'ombre va falloir attendre

**peckforever :** Merci de la traduction suis un peu brun sur les bord XD (gaspy tu doit comprendre toi XD) et sinon dsl du retard mais voilà la suite et content que sa te plaise (Dark sortant son fusil a pompe) Hep la mémé laisse cette porte tranquille service de protection des portes sans défense (la mémé part en rageant et Dark enfonce la porte pour sauter sur Peckforever et tombe sur gaspy avec des yeux noir) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH non j'ai rien fait ma chérie je faisait juste de l'exercice je sautait pour faire mon sport (PAM PIM POUM CRAC) Aie tu ma encore déboîté l'épaule. (gaspy attrape Dark par le colle et le tire en dehors de la chambre.) XD mi aussi j'ai encore un de mes trip a la con

**I wish I was her: **Voila la suite et si tu voulait du combat tu est servit et encore désoler pour le retard de postage T-T

**Daffy ze hinti : **Merci pour tes conseil que je tenterait d'appliqué et pour le Tokito Akira c'est en route mais doucement et dans ce chapitre j'ai tenté de décrire un peu mieux les perso au début mais tu me dira se que tu en pense et encore merci de tes conseil et désolé pour le retard et non des mecs romantiques y en a des tas il y a Yannick, Darkhuricaine, Lightyan, moi… bon après j'en connaît pas XD mais on est pas des miracle (la preuve je galère a trouver une copine fiable même si avec gaspy sa semble bien partit) sinon bonne lecture

**Gaspy : **Salut ma chérie et non il ne sera pas aussi long que Kyo amoureux il devrait être un peu plus long dans la trentaine de chapitre sinon désoler pour le retard voilà la suite je te laisse lire bisou et laisse reviews comme les autre

**tokito-san : **Content que sa te plaise et désolé du retard T-T

**Sweet Tsubaki : **XD mais non tu deviens pas vielle sinon la voilà la suite t'inquiète pas Célia je pense a toi et au autre et je laisserai pas cette fics en suspend

**Topie :** Voilà j'ai ralenti alors comment tu trouve maintenant ? J'espère que c'est mieux et dsl pour le retard

**Nyozeka : **La voilà fan de Alice 19th XD dsl du retard mais bon la voilà enfin

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard dsl très chère lectrice et lecteur si il y en a

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis commencent.**

Quand Kyo arriva en trombe au lycée et se gara dans un dérapage la sonnerie annonça le début des cours et Yuya et Kyo eurent a peine le temps d'enlever leur casque que 2 élèves l'arrêtèrent. L'un devait mesurer 1m85 était assez musclés et portait un kimono avec le signe de la justice dans le dos. Il était brun au yeux noir et vide et avait comme des canines. Dans son dos un sabre en bois été visible. Son collègue été habillé pareil au détail près que lui portait des Saï en bois et avait les cheveux rouge et les Yeux jaune.

« Le brun –Halte la tu est en retard encore une fois ONIME Kyo suis nous au bureau du directeur.

Kyo indifférent –Non pas le temps.

Yuya murmurant a Kyo inquiète –Attention il font partit de la sécurité du Lycée.

Cheveux rouge –Oui écoute ta copine la blonde sans cervelle.

Yuya se tourna en lançant un regard assassin a l'homme au cheveux rouge et se mordant la lèvre inférieurs frustrer de ne pas pouvoir riposter mais Kyo lui ne se retint pas et lança son point dans l'homme au cheveux rouge puis dans le brun qui tenté de riposter a l'attaque faite sur son camarade mais Kyo attrapa le poing de son adversaire et le tordis faisant tombé son adversaire a genoux devant lui.

Kyo en colère contre ces types –Qui vous a permis de parler comme sa a ma petite amie ? Vous voulez mourir ?

Yuya rouge –Ai je ne suis pas ta petite amie que je sache !!

Kyo souriant –A oui ? ben alors je te le dit tu est ma petite amie que tu le veuille ou non.

Yuya choqué –On ne ta pas appris que un couple est constituer de deux personnes ressentant le même sentiment l'un envers l'autre et pas a sens unique ?

Kyo avec un sourire carnassier tapant dans e brun qui tenté de se relever –Tu disait pas sa hier quand tu te blotissé contre moi

Yuya rouge et gêné –Euh … hier c'était différent car… j'était sous le choc … c'est tout ne va rien t'imaginer.

Kyo donna un dernier coup au brun et a l'homme au cheveux rouge –Si u le dit mais tu est quand même ma petite amie »

Kyo prit la main de Yuya et partit vers la salle de classe et rentra dans la classe ou le professeur se cacher sous le bureau. Quand Kyo alla vers sa place en ayant lâcher sa blonde qui était partit rejoindre ces amies .Boten, Yukimura, Kyoshiro et Shinrei allèrent vers Kyo et lui sourire.

« Botenmaru – Hier tu ma battu facilement alors je voudrait ma revanche s'il te plait.

Kyo -…

Yukimura –Et moi je demande un duel aussi.

Kyo soupira et se leva –Dac de toute façon y a rien d'autre a faire mais si je gagne vous me devrais obéissance compris ?

Les mecs –Dac et si c'est nous tu fou la paix a Yuya.

Kyo riant –Ok sa commence »

Kyo donna un coup de poing dans la figure de Shinrei qui parti en vole plané a l'autre bout de la salle tandis que Kyoshiro donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kyo occupé a paraît le coup titanesque de Boten et sourit sous le coups . Kyo fit une balayette a Boten et Kyoshiro qui tombèrent au sol et Kyo frappa violament le ventre de Boten qui fit expulser plus loin tandis que Yukimura se voyait dévié puis asséner un coup de coude en pleine tête. Toute la classe regardé avec attention le combat. Shinrei sauta et frappa si violament Kyo que malgré sa parade il recula de plusieurs mètres avant de sauter sur le coté pour éviter des flamme qui lui avait fonçait dessus.

« Shinrei se retournant –Luciole arrête de joué avec le feu c'est pas bien .

Kyo souriant –Tu veux joué a sa ? »

Les yeux de Kyo furent comme illuminait de rouge et Kyo plaqua sa main sur son cœur avant d'en sortir dans une grande lumière rouge un grands katana de 150 cm. Tout le monde regarda le spectacle surpris. Shinrei en voyant sa sortit deux dagues, Kyoshiro se relevant sortit un katana , Luciole continua de joué avec ces flammes, Boten sortit un grand sabre de bois et Yukimura sortit lui aussi un katana avant de charger Kyo en souriant. Kyo para Yukimura et esquiva Shinrei et Luciole qui agissait en duo pour tombez nez a nez avec Kyoshiro et Boten. Boten asséna un coup horizontale que Kyo esquiva en se baissant et en frappant la jambe de Boten du plat de la lame brisant ainsi le tibia de Boten et Kyoshiro attaqua verticalement tandis que Kyo roulait sur le coté pour esquiver et sauta pour frapper Luciole en passant a travers le mur de feu qui c'était dressait entre Luciole et Kyo. Le coups mi Luciole KO et Kyo se retourna en esquivant un coup verticale de Yukimura qui reçu un cou dans le bras et l'autre au flan gauche. Puis Kyo chargea Shinrei en esquivant Kyoshiro au passage et le repoussant plus loin. Kyo arriva en face de Shinrei et il attaqua vivement mais il fut paraît et para le contre fait par Shinrei. Kyo sourit et attaqua mais au moment de toucher il s'arréta net et donna un grand coup de pied dans la jambe droite de Shinrei avant de lui portait un coup a la nuque mettant son adversaire KO et reçu l'attaque de Kyoshiro qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

« Kyo se mettant en garde légèrement blesser mais semblant heureux –Joli coups minus mais viens donc tâter de ma lame

Kyoshiro avec le même sourire –Quand tu veut le nouveau »

Les deux adversaire s'observèrent pendant un moment attendant l'autre . La classe observait en silence a présent. Même le prof avait sortit la tête pour voir se qui se passait. Soudain ils chargèrent katana en main. L'un rempli d'énergie négative l'autre remplie d'énergie positive. Quand les lame se heurtèrent une secousse se fit sentir et le sol se fissura mais personne ne bougea absorbait par le duel de géant se déroulant devant eux. Kyo et Kyoshiro tournait l'un autour de l'autre et les larmes se heurtait en dansant et en exécutant une drôle de mélodie les deux samourai semblez du même niveau et le coup fusait les parades s'enchaîné et les contres n'arrêtait pas. Kyo et Kyoshiro heurtèrent une nouvelle fois violament leur armes agrandissant les fissures et reculèrent d'un bond. Kyo avait quelque égratignure tandis que Kyoshiro avait les habit en lambeaux et avait des entaille peu profonde. Quand Kyo chargea Kyoshiro para et Kyo tourna sur lui même faisant faire a son katana un cercle autour de lui et s'abattre sur le flan de Kyoshiro puis sur ces jambes. Kyoshiro s'écroula et Kyo sourit en rangeant son katana en le faisant disparaître dans une lumière rouge. Soudain les fille se précipitèrent vers leurs amis et les soignèrent en faisant apparaîtrent de la lumière dorées dans leur paumes qui parcourait les blessures qui se refermer et guérissait a vu d'œil. Kyo sortit de la classe et alla sur le toi.

Kyo regardait le ciel bleu et sans nuage avec le vent qui lui caressait les joues et animait ces cheveux.

« ? –Je peu m'asseoir ?

Kyo regardant qui était la –Oui bien sur planche a pain.

PAF Yuya lui marcha sur le visage avant de s'asseoir a coté de lui –Je ne suis pas une planche a pain si tu veut vraiment que je soit ta petite amie commence par arrêtait de m'insultait.

Kyo sourit et la prit dans ces bras avant de se rallongé pour fixer le ciel avec une Yuya rouge et ne sachant pas quoi faire avec la tête sur le torse de Kyo.

Yuya rouge –Kyo tu était ou avant de venir dans ce lycée ?

Kyo soupirant –J'était en voyage avec mais parents a londres.

Yuya fut surprise de le voir répondrent –Et tes parents ils…

Kyo tournant la tête et fixant les yeux de Yuya –Mais parents et moi on se déteste alors si on pouvait évitait d'en parler merci .

Yuya fixa les yeux de Kyo avant de rapprocher sont visage sans s'en rendre compte et de l'embrassait doucement en fermant les yeux. Kyo lui rendit son baisé puis se retira en souriant tandis que Yuya lui murmurait a l'oreille.

Yuya rouge et chuchotant –Je crois que je t'aime

Kyo embrassant le sommet de crâne de Yuya sourit avant de se remettre a observer le ciel en caressant les cheveux de sa blonde.

Quelque heures plus tard la sonnerie de la sortit sonna et Kyo descendit et esquiva un Akira volant a pleine vitesse pour s'écraser contre un mur.

« Tokito folle de rage –Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulait pas t'embrasser.

Akira enfoncé dans le mur –Aie je crois que j'ai compris T-T

Tokito soupirant mais toujours en colère –Pas trop tôt.

Akira avec un sourire –Mais je sais que tu rêve de sortir avec moi alors accepte.

Tokito chargea et Akira sortit du mur avant de courir a toute jambes avec Tokito a ces trousses.

Yuya - -' –Changerons jamais ces deux la.

Kyo –Oui a croire…

? –Yuya je suis venu te chercher

Yuya reconnu son frère qui lui faisait de grand signes et quand elle le vit elle se décolla des bras de Kyo vite fait mais trop tard.

Nozomu –Sa va pas trop gêné toi ?

Kyo souriant –Pourquoi sa te pose un problème ?

Nozomu –Non pas du tout sa ne me pose aucun problème mais tu passera bien a la maison se soir ? Histoire de discuter calmement

Kyo sourie démoniaque–Si tu veut.

Yuya pensant –_Je sens que sa va mal finir tout sa._ »

Kyo monta sur sa moto et suivi la voiture de Nozomu ou se trouvait Yuya et son frère. Le trajet fut rapide et une fois arriver devant une petite maison dans un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal Kyo monta les marches puis quand il pénétra dans la maison la porte se referma toute seul derrière lui automatiquement et Nozomu se retourna les Yeux totalement noir sous le regard apeuré de sa sœur. Kyo fut plus rapide que Nozomu et attrapa Yuya par la taille avant de faire face au démon en face de lui.

« Kyo exaspéré –Mince les ennuies commence a croire. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà c'est fini reviews svp et encore dsl pour le retard mais je suis en pleine période d'examen et je doit réviser comme un fou snif T-T pas drôle


	5. les samouraïs de la légende

**Les samouraïs des temps modernes.**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre désolé du retard mais je me donner a fond pour passer mes examens mais bon voilà la suite j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Kyo-Feignasse tu bossait même pas tu faisait des truc bizarre sur un drôle d'objet en métal

Yannick soupirant -l'objet en métal en question voit tu mon chère Kyo s'appelle un moteur et si tu avait bien regardé tu aurait vu que c'était le Moto-réducteur du MULTITEC alors va jouer avec tes sabres et laisse moi un peu

Kyo sortant son sabre -Tu a raison je vais sortir mon sabre pour faire mumuse et je vais te trancher en rondelle

Yannick un goutte derrière la tête -Fuyons

Et une folle course poursuite commença avec un auteur fuyant une mort certaine et un samouraï voulant trancher l'auteur en rondelle

**Réponse au Reviews.**

**nyozeka:** Désoler si tu a du attendre erci de lire ma fics et content qu'elle te plaise un peu Maintenant je devrait pouvoir poster plus souvent allé voila la suite :)

**Nanamy:**Love-love? Mais que veut tu dire par la :) et pour l'histoire des violeurs le voile sera lever dans ce chapitre mais encore une fois désoler pour le retard allez bonne lecture voila la suite

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye:** lol je sais pas non plus euh... mais bon voila la suite que tu attend j'espère qu'elle vous plaira a toutes (et tous car je garde espoir qu'il n'y ai pas que des filles qui me lisent XD) mais bon merci pour tes reviews voila la suite bonne lecture a toi

**chibi-kira17:**Kira t'inquiéte pas je suis pas rancunier (sourire diabolique) pour pas avoir poster de reviews tu l'aidera a épier le bain des filles mouahahahahahah(Yuya pointant son flingue sur le crane de Yannick) Tu a dis quelque chose?(Yannick pleurant) Non T-T mais bon merci de me lire content que ma fics te plaisent (Yannick tout bas tandis que Yuya part) Planche à pain (Yuya stop sa marche ,Yannick avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et Yuya qui sort diverse arme a feux d'on ne sait ou poursuit Yannick avec Kyo qui tentent toujours de le trancher en rondelle T-T) Allé bonne lecture a toi moi je vais faire mon sport en courant pour ma vie (PS:l'auteur n'a pas réussi a fuirent et mourra bientot signé: le démon au yeux rouge et le démon de l'argent)

**YuyaSama:**Jeune rebelle va faut dormir la nuit pour être en forme pour ces contrôle (Multiple flèche avec pointait sur Yannick avec marqué "Très mal placé pour parlé") Mais bon content que ma fics te plaisent et te fasse rire elle est surtout la pour sa voila la suite

**Gaspy:**Normal que tu la pas croisait a londre Il me courait après en France c'est pour sa et pour la suite la voila avec un temps pour venir de...ok c'était très long gomen nasai et devine quoi le 7 et le 8 juillet suis au japan expo YES!!!!!! (ceci est la vie de l'auteur on sait que sa vous intèressent pas mais je le mets quand même mouahahahahahah)

**Chibi-Yuya:**Yop frangine voila la suite j'espère que sa te plaira et vraiment désoler pour mes absence de post de fics...msn...et j'en passent T-T gomen nasai nee-san

**I wish I was her:**Merci pour les exams c'était simpa de m'y avoir encourager avec ta reviews voila la suite et pour Akira et Tokito t'inquiéte pas ils vont continuait comme sa même quand je les caserait ensemble ou alors je les casent pas ensemble j'hésite XD content que mes combats brouillon et pas clair te plaisent sa fait plaisirent d'être apprécier par quelqu'un mdr (Kyo avec un grands sourire) Moi aussi je t'apprécie Yannick ...en rondelles (Yannick soupirait ) Espèce de cas social... (Kyo s'énervant ) Tu dis? (Yannick poitant derrière Kyo)Argh Yuya avec juste une serviette de bain comme habille(Kyo souriant )Tu crois pas m'avoir comme sa ? Si planche à pain était derrière moi je le saurait et puis ...(PAM gros coups de massu sortit d'on ne sait d'ou par Yuya) Qui est une planche a pain?Et maintenant tu matte avec Yannick dans les bain public? tu me déçoit ...(Yannick étant partit vite fait bien fait on ne pu savoir la suite de cette conversation) Sinon voila la suite bonne lecture j'espère que sa te plaira

**Princesse d'Argent:**Merci a toi aussi pour tes encouragement pour mes examens et lol se serait moins marrant s'il se déclaré tout de suite mais sa viendra ou peut-être pas mouahahahahahah et le ménage va être fait t'inquiéte pas mais on demande un salaire conséquent mdr s'élevant a pas grands chose (Yannick , Tigre rouge, Boten , Kyo et Kyoshiro) UNE FILLE CHACUN MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (PAM Yuya et les autre fille assomèrent la bande tandis que Akira qui courait après Tokito pris un coups titanesque qui l'envoya valsait en passant devant la bataille des garçns contre les fille et partant s'écraser contre un murpour s'y enfoncer profondaiment)AU-SECOURS ARGH LA PLANCHE A PAIN NOUS ...(et l'auteur ainsi que tous ceux ayant prononcer le mots tabou furent assomer avec une violence inouie)Voi...voilà ...la su...suite.Bon...ne lecture.

**Daffy ze hinti:**Oui je suis au courant que c'est bourré de fautes pour Boten ben désoler savait pas je rectifirer dans ma prochaine fics vu que j'ai commencer a dire Boten dans celle la alors je vais continuait car je n'ai pas le tome ou est apparu Bonten encore pour les fautes comme violament ben...franchement et personnelement je me fou que sa s'écrive pas comme sa j'écris comme sa viens et si je me relisé je changeré plusieurs passage car trouverait pas top et je ne post pas ici pour faire une oeuvre parfate mais pour le plaisir de faire partager mais délire sur les perso des manga qui germes dans mon petit bocale a poisson (non dans mon cas ce n'est pas un cerveaux) et je les fait partager avec qui le veut.On ma déja proposer de m'aider pour sa mais c'est un travail personnel donc désoler mias les fautes d'orthographes et lol oui les auteurs et les auteuses de fics sont ensembles (bon ok on a cassé mais bon toujours est il ) sa fait quoi qu'ils se mettent ensembles ou pas? on sort avec qui on veut et celui qui n'est pas content ben je lui fait une grands sourire et je l'envoie joliment chi chacun est libre de faire se qu'on veut. Après que sa te plaise ou non sa te regarde si tu veut l'exprimer vas-y si tu veut le garder pour toi comme tu veut après tout c'est ton choix et pour galilab merci beaucoup c'est vrai que ces fics sur Naruto sont super et je vous les conseilles pareil pour celle de FMA sinon voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère revoir une de tes reviews a la fin

**tokito-san:**Merci content que sa te plaise et voila quelque réponse voir même quelque question en plus pour toisinon bonne lecture allé bonne lecture j'espère que sa te plaira

**la-tite-yuya:**Encore une fois je suis content que sa te plaise et voila la suite avec du retard comme je l'ai dit mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement.Sinon Bonne lecture a toi et laisse une reviews

**Sweet Tsubaki:**lol non a mon avis tu n'a pas cette maladie (je crois...dit moi que j'ai raion lpeaz T-T) et t'inquiéte pas tu l'aura ton Akira/Tokito ou peut-être pas mouahahahahahahahahahahah si sa se trouve elle va le tuer avant ahahah (Akira arrivant une rose a la bouche) Aucune chance je la ferai succomber a mon charme ahahahahah(Akira parti en dansant sous une pluie de balle,lames, et autre objet destinné a le tuer envoyer par Tokito avec des yeux rouge et Yannick cacher) Bon allé bonne lecture moi je vais tenter d'aller me cacher T-T

Au faite une mamie demande sa petite fille a l'acceuil ... elle menace avec une fusil a pompe l'auteur de ,,je cite, "Ces fics complétement débiles qui font de ma mignonne petite fille une délincante" pour qu'elle la rejoigne a l'acceuil Merci de ne pas l'écouter et de quand même lire mais fics complétement débile et qui font d'elle une délinquante XD l'auteur risque sa vit pour sa mdr (la lectrice concerné par ce délire se reconnaitra mdr) Sinon gomen nasai pour le retard voila la fics alors bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 5: Les samouraïs de la légende.**

Kyo fixait Nozomu de ces yeux rouges dans ceux noir du policier. Yuya trembler cacher derrière Kyo ne sachat ce qui se passait avec son frère.

"Kyo sur ces gardes -Yuya est ce que tu a une arme a feux chez toi?

La jeune blonde regarda le démon appeuré -Pourquoi veut tu une arme a feux? Tu ne va pas le tuer? C'est mon frère tu ..."

Nozomu passa a l'attaque et Kyo bloqua le coups de poing destiné a la jeune fille en attrapant le poing . Kyo lança son poing libre dans la figure du démon et se tourna vers Yuya tandis que Nozomu tomber sous la puissance du coups.

"Kyo regardant Yuya dans les yeux -Fait moi confiance je t'expliquerait après mais dit moi vite si tu a une arme a feux c'est le seul moyen de le sauver.

Yuya regarda Kyo en hésitant puis aquiesa -D'accord il y a une arme dans la chambre de mon frère ou dans la mienne.

Kyo prit Yuya dans ces bras et couru en donnant un coup de pied en pleine face a Nozomu qui se relevait -Montre moi"

Kyo couru le long du couloir et Yuya lui montra une porte a droite Kyo ouvrit celle ci a la volé et tomba sous le choc du coup de poing reçu sur le crane par derrière. Nozomu se dressait derrière lui et se préparé a refrappait mais Kyo lui faucha les jambes le faisant a son tour tomber sur le sol. Yuya appeuré recula et heurta quelque chose, elle tourna la tête vivemet pour voir se quelle avait heurté et vit son lit et souffla e soulagement quand un grands bruit se fit entendre. Kyo avait devié un coups qui était allé s'enfoncer dans le plancher a coter de lui tandis que la jeune fille qu'il avait auto-proclamé comme sa copine était plonger dans le plus profond mutisme et dans une terreur palpable a 100m mais ...

Kyo pensant tout en continuant sa lutte enragé contre son adversaire _Bizarre il ne s'occup pas de moi il tente d'ouvrir un passage pour l'avoir comment sa se fait ? Ne me dite pas que..._

"Kyo criant -YUYA VA VITE CHERCHER CE FOUTU FLINGUE J'EN AI BESOIN ET VITE "

Kyo envoya valser son adversaire au-dessus de lui en effectuant une projection au sol tandis que la jeune fille restait pétrifiait de terrreur. Kyo jura entre ces dent et mit sa main au coeur. _J'ai plus le choix_ .

Une lumière rouge illumina les yeux de Kyo et la même lumière éclaira l'endraoit sous la pomme de sa main. Un grands katana de 150cm sortit et Kyo s'en saisie avant de se mettre en garde face a Nozomu.

"Kyo avec un sourire -Dommage pour toi pour une fois que je me montrer sympa y a fallu que tu me pousse a bout tu va crever"

Yuya sous ces paroles réagie de suite.

"Yuya criant avec désespoir -KYO NON NE LE TUE PAS"

Avec les larmes au yeux elle se releva et couru mais trébucha et se rattrapa au tiroir de son bureau qui s'ouvrit et sortit de son emboitement. Yuya crut que le choc allait être violent et inévitable mais c'était sans compter le démon qui l'avait ratrapper en lachant un "T'es chiante planche à pain" avant que son regard ne tombe sur le pistoler tomber du tiroir.

"Kyo souriant -Bien que tu sait te rendre utile quand il faut."

Kyo saisi le pistolet et retira le chargeur tandis que Nozomu entrait dans la chambre avec une expression qui n'avait rien d'humaine sur le visage. Kyo sortit de sa poche en fixant du regard Nozomu une petite boite tandis que Yuya s'aggripait désespèrément au bras du démon au yeux rouge. Nozomu cria une sorte de rugissement tandis que Kyo ouvrait la boite et en prenait des balles en verre avec un liquide rouge dedans. Nozomu attaqua et Kyo para pour protèger la blonde accrochait a lui mais assura mal la prise sur le pistolet qui vola a travers la pièce sous le regard noir de Nozomu et celui rouge de Kyo qui sourit.

"Kyo un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres -Tu veut jouait a sa? Yuya va cherche le flingue il est charger avec une balle spéciale prends le et tire lui dessus sa lui rendra son humanité et il redeviendra normal vite."

La blonde rester pétrifiait quand le démon la fixa dans les yeux en lui disant "Vite sinon je le tue et toi avec pour m'avoir géner" La blonde écarquillait les yeux regarda le visage de Kyo qui lui semblait inconnu et tremblante parti pour allait cherche l'arme a feux tandis que Kyo empêcher Nozomu d'avancer en faisant de grand geste avec son katana qui forçait Nozomu a reculait en grognant comme un animal. Yuya saisie l'arme se retourna pour viser et les mains tremblantes tira en fermant les yeux. Le démon au yeux rouge senti quelque chose lui déchirait le flanc et finir sa course dans le torse de son adversaire. Ce derniers poussa un cri déchirant tandis qu'une fumée noir sortait de son corps et se dissipait sous le regard d'une blonde tenant un pistolet dans ces main et ne comprenant pas se qui se passait. Kyo se retourna les yeux emplis d'une envie de meutre tout en se tenant le flanc droit.

"Kyo lançant un regard meurtrier a Yuya -Je t'ai dit de lui tirait dessus pas de me tirait dessus pour l'avoir.

Yuya prenant peur en fixant le katana -J...je n'...n'ai pas fait ex...exprès j...je te jure.

Kyo saisie son katana et l'abattit juste devant la jeune femme coupant en partit sn uniforme -Donne moi juste une bonne raison de ne pas te tuez sur le champs?

Yuya regarda Kyo en cherchant une bonne raison et n'en trouva qu'une tandis que Nozomu tomba au sol inconscients -Parce que je suis ta copine...c'est toi même qui la dit.

Kyo la fixa du regard et souris -Ok tu a trouvé une bonne raison mais vu se que tu ma fait je ne peut pas te laisser t'en tiré copine ou pas.

Les yeux de Yuya s'agrandirent en voyant un sabre lui pénétrait le flanc droit -K...yo..."

La jeune fille tomba dans les pommes tandis que Kyo retirait son sabre et le fit disparaitre. Kyo prit la jeunne femme et la mit sur son lit tandis que la blessure avait déja disparu laissant juste une cicatrice a le jeune femme. Kyo prit par le colle le frère de la jeune femme et le traina jusqu'a sa chambre pour l'y déposait sur le lit sans ménagemant et ressortir pour aller de nouveau dans le chambre de la blonde et s'installer sur une chaise pour veiller sur elle durant une bonne partit de la soirée. Vers les 22h du soir Yuya se réveilla comme si elle avait fait un mauvais rêve et toucha son flanc droit pour se rassurer mais se fut raté. Quand sa main toucha son flanc droit elle senti les zébrure d'une cicatrice et comme un flash soudain elle revit les évènement de la soirée. Elle se leva et au moments de poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Kyo et Nozomu. Yuya regarda tour à tour Nozomu et Kyo.

"Kyo le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion -Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Yuya fixant Kyo du regard puis regardant Nozomu -Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux?

Nozomu souriant -On venait voir comment tu te portait Avec l'incident de tous à l'heure tu sait '

Yuya regarda son frère -Frérot c'est bien toi? Tu est redevenu normal?

Nozomu avec un sourire géné -Oui c'est ..."

Nozomu ne put finir sa phrase que Yuya avait sauté dans ces bras en pleurant tandis que son frère la consolait Kyo resta immobile et sans rien dire.Quand la blonde lacha enfin son frère elle se tourna vers le démon et lui demanda.

"Yuya fixant les yeux du démon -Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout a l'heure? Et il y avait quoi dans cette balle?Et ...

Kyo la stoppant d'un geste de la main -On verra sa plus tard viens manger ton frère viens de finir de faire le repas. C'est pas très garni mais sa te nourira un peu au moins.

Nozomu ignora la remarque de Kyo mais pas la jeune femme qui lui dit avec sarcasme -Au désolé que monseigneur Kyo soit changer de ces habitudes mais voyez vous nous somme une famille vivant pas dans la luxur nous et ...

Kyo fit taire Yuya enl'embrassant avant de dire -Ok ok on a compris allez on va manger avant que ta langue ne reperde le contrôle...aussi habile soit elle dans d'autre situation."

Yuya vira au rouge ferma sa bouche pour se plonger dans le mutisme tandis que Nozomu était pliait de rire. Ils se rendirent a la cuisine pour s'installer a table tandis que Nozomu servait tout le monde une assiette de riz au curry. Une fois servi le repas commença ainsi que les hostilité. Pour faire simple Kyo se trouvé a un bout de la table, Nozomu a l'autre et Yuya au milieux. Et quand la table fait en tout et pour tout 1m² l'espace n'est pas très grands.

"Nozomu demendant innocement -Alors comme sa tu est le copain de ma soeur?

Kyo continuant son repas -Oui Oba-san

Nozomu avec une veine apparaissant sur la tempe -Qui tu traite de vieux? je ne suis pas si vieux je n'ai que...

Kyo souriant -Tu est plus vieux que moi donc t'es un vieux.

Yuya rit doucement tendis que son frère les larmes au yeux -Yuya tu te moque de ton frèrot?T-T

Yuya riant toujours -Mais non mais non mais il n'a pas tort.

Yuya prit une bouché de riz et ne vit plus son frère en relevant la tête . Ce derniers broyer du noir dans le coin -Je suis vieux...je suis vieux...je suis vieux...

Yuya soupirant -Mais non tu n'est pas vieux mais juste un peu plus vieux que nous.

Nozomu revint a table mais toujours la mine lugubre avant de continuer a ranger tandis que Yuya commença a son tour les hostilités -Au faite Kyo maintenant qu'on est a table tu pourrai nous dire ce qu'y c'est passé exactement?

Kyo fini sa bouché avant de dire simplement -Non je ne peu pas vous le dire...ou plutot si je vous le disait vous devriait mourir.

A cette dernière phrase un sourire illumina le visage du démon tandis que Yuya déclara posément -Alors raconte et tue moi après...

Kyo la fixa du regard essayant de voir si elle été sérieuse avant de dire simplement -Si je commence il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, tu en ai consciente?

Yuya tout aussi simplement -Oui

Nozomu intervenant -Si ma soeur le fait alors je le fait aussi, on est une famille on restera soudé.

Kyo regarda Yuya puis Nozomu -Ok alors commençons par se qui est arrivé ... Ton frère a été contaminé par une sorte de virus transmis dans le sang par certaine personne pour les transformait en sorte de bêtes a long terme. Nous les traquons et nous les tuons ou les guérissons selon leur état d'avancement dans la maladie. Personellement je les tues c'est plus simple...

Yuya commença déja les questions curieuse -Qui sa nous?

Kyo soupirant -Tu serait gentils de ne pas posait de question pendant que je vous explique...Mais bon quand je dit nous je parle des samouraïs. Mais bon alors pour les balle elles continenne de notre sang a l'intérieurs. C'est la seul chose pouvant tuer ces bêtes a par leur trancher la tête. Ensuite avant que tu ne m'interrompe de nouveau, dit Kyo en voyant Yuya ouvrir la bouche, les samouraïs sont des personnes descendant d'ancien grands samouraïs qui par le passé affrontèrent le Roi rouge qui avec sont sang a pris le contrôle des personnes. Rempli de haine toute personne buvant de sont sang se retrouve comme ton frère et devient petit à petit de moins en moins humain. Un de ces samouraïs avait même voyager vers d'autres monde puis était revenu avec sa femme et des enfants plus tard tandis que derrière eux un monde s'éffondrait avec sont gardiens. en revenants ce samouraï a moitier démon et ayant déja vaincu une fois ce Roi rouge repartit avec les autres samouraï laissant derrière lui sa famille pour allez affronter ce Roi rouge. Mais malheureusement le Roi rouge vaincu ces grands samouraï avec ces sbires et ces derniers a l'article de la mort passèrent un marché avec une sorcière. En échanges d'une chose importantes a leurs yeux elles ferait en sorte de fairent passer leur pouvoir et leur maitrisent des armes a leurs descendant de générations en générations et transmettre leur mémoires avec, mais le plus fort des samouraï refusa de donnait a la sorcière se qui lui était le plus précieux et le pact fut accompli seulement partiellement. et donc la mémoire ne fut pas transmise mais seulement les talents a l'arme et les pouvoirs. Après ceci ils moururent laissant la charge au générations futur. En gros nous somme les descendant de ces samouraïs, des sorte de samouraï des temps modernes. Voila c'est fini.

Kyo se leva et mis une main au coeur en regardant Yuya dans les yeux -Maintenant tu doit mourir pour garder se secret.

Yuya le regarda avec crainte en repensent au coups infliger a sont flanc droit mais pris son courage à deux mains -Et pourquoi doit tu nous tuez pour assurer se secret?

Nozomu appuyant sa soeur -Oui c'est vrai et puis ton histoire est un peu tiré par les cheveux je trouves.

Kyo sourit malsainement -Ah bon? et un type dont les yeux deviennent totalement noir et qui s'attaque a sa soeur c'est normal sa? et que je puisse sortir un sabre de ma poitrine?

Nozomu resta muet devant ces arguments mais Yuya elle dit -Sa ne me répond pas il n'y aurait pas d'autre moyens que de tuer tout le monde? Il doit bien y avoir une solution sans violence?

Kyo la regarda 5 minutes avant de dire -Oui il y en a une ... que tu vienne habitez chez moi pour être sur a 100 que tu ne divulguera rien.

Yuya et Nozomu d'une même voix -QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Kyo les fixant -Et plus question de sortirent de l'enceinte de chez moi.

Yuya sous le choc -Comment sa? Et le lycée?

Nozomu accompagnant fidélement sa soeur -Et mon boulot?

Kyo soupirant -Si je vous tue maintenant vous croyez que vous irez travailler ou au lycée? alors a vous de choisir vous avez 10 secondes avant que je vous tue.

Yuya n'eu pas a réfléchir et répondit vite fait -On a pas vraiment le choix je viens chez toi mais je veut une chambres a moi.

Kyo souriant -Et pourquoi sa?

Yuya souriante aussi -Car tu est le plus gros pervers que je connaisse.

Nozomu réagissant -Pas question que ma soeur couche dans la même chambres que toi.

Kyo le regarda d'un air de défi -C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher?

Yuya répondant au quart de tour -Non mais c'est moi qui n'entrerait pas dans cette chambre.

Kyo un sourire carnassier sur le visage -Tu disait pas sa la dernière fois

Yuya rouge -Euh...c'était différent... et...

Kyo soupirant -Bon de tout façon du temps que tu est dans la maison je pourrai intervenir mais ta chambre ne doit pas être rop éloigne de la mienne en cas d'attaque car les sois disant violeur sont en faite ces monstre"

Yuya resta muette sous le choc ainsi que Nozomu. Pendant se temps dehors une ombre disparaissait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus laisser des reviews et comme vous pouvez le voir c'est une suite en quelque sorte de Kyo amoureux? alors poster vos reviews


	6. Les quatre visages

**Les samouraïs des temps modernes.**

Bon désoler pour cette absence de nouveaux post mais je n'était plus très motivé pour écrire sinon voila la suite et encore une fois gomen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 6: Les quatre visages.**

ça faisait maintenant 3 jours que Yuya et son frère c'était installé chez Kyo et pendant ces trois jours elle n'avait vu Kyo qu'une fois. Pourtant, elle voulait lui posé encore quelque question, mais la seule fois où elle l'avait vu il dégagait une telle tension de lui qu'elle n'avait pas osez l'approcher. Quand à son frère lui n'arrêtez pas de se perdre dans cette immense maison...Désespéré elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du démon et frappa.

"Je peu rentré?

Kyo ouvrant la porte -Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Yuya regardant Kyo dans les yeux et ne voyant aucune émotion dans ses yeux rouge dit d'un ton mal assuré -Euh...je voudrais te poser...quelque question s'il te plait...

Kyo la regarda et se décala en disant seulement -Entre

Yuya entra dans la chambre et vit l'ordinateur allumer sur une page de discussion MSN, mais avant qu'elle ne voit quoi que ce soit d'autre l'écran fut éteint par Kyo grace à un télécommande.

-Alors, tu veux savoir quoi ?

Yuya hésitante, mais se lançant -Je voudrais savoir...si Okuni, Kyoshiro, Boten et les autres sont aussi comme toi? Car la dernière fois en classe il avait fait comme toi...alors je...

Kyo la coupa en disant -Oui se sont aussi des samourai, mais ils ne valent rien. C'est tout ?

Yuya rouge -Euh...non...je voudrais savoir...se...

Kyo soupirant -Tu voudrais savoir quoi ?

Yuya complétement rouge -Euh...savoir...ce que tu...

Yuya ne fini pas sa phrase et se leva rouge en disant à Kyo d'oublier ça et au moment de partir sentit qu'on la tiré en arrière par le poignet et se retrouver coller a Kyo, plongeant ses yeux rouge dans ceux vert de la jeune femme -Ce que je quoi?

Yuya rougit violemment et dit comme hypnotisait par les yeux rouge du démon -Je voudrais savoir...se que tu...pense vraiment de moi...tu a dit que j'était ta copine mais...

Kyo toujours sans émotion regarda Yuya dans les yeux et sans même réfléchir faisant se qu'il voulait, sans penser au conséquence plus tard -Tu ai ma copine et je pense que tu est vraiment jolie et marrante avec ton caractère...je t'aime voila tout.

Yuya rougit et se mettant sur la pointe des pied embrassa le garçon...malgrés ces paroles il ne répondit pas au baiser et la prit par les épaules en la faisant reculer pour lui dire -Gomen je ne peu pas répondre a tes sentiments pour l'instant...

Yuya en larme et honteuse de c'être lancer alors qu'il la repoussé malgrès ces paroles commença a lui frapper sur le torse en lui disant entre deux pleure -Menteur...snif Tu n'est qu'un menteur snif tu ne m'aime pas et tu ne veut même pas de moi alors snif pourquoi tu snif a dit que j'était ta snif copine et que tu snif m'aimer? Moi j'était sincère sur le toit la dernière fois et snif toi tu joue avec ...

Kyo la coupa en l'embrassant -Gomen...mais pour l'instant je doit rester concentrer...sa fait trois jour et pas de nouvelle attaque et en plus la dernière fois chez toi nous étions observait. Mais arréte de pleurer si tu doute de mes paroles alors cela prouvera que ton amour n'était pas si fort que sa..._et je te tuerai_

Yuya ne sachant pas quoi dire baissa la tête et soudain elle demanda -Je peu dormir avec toi? Et juste dormir...

Kyo quitta enfin son visage neutre et souris perversement -Bien sur que tu peu

Yuya frissona a se sourir et ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de faire confiance a un type qui avait menacer de la tuer avec un katana et même blesser -Merci mais comme j'ai dit je ne veut que DORMIR et rien d'autre.

Kyo toujours souriant allez répondre quand un bip sonore retentit de l'ordi et Kyo quitta son sourire pour reprendre c'est air neutre de tout a l'heure et sortit en courant de la chambre en disant -Suis moi planche à pain si tu veut survivre.

Yuya rageant -Je ne suis pas une planche a pain et c'est comme sa que tu parle a celle dont tu est amoureux?"

Kyo ne répondit pas et couru en posant une main a son coeur et sortirent son sabre de 150 cm. Sortant en trombe par la porte d'entrer ils virent 4 monstrent a 500m d'eux. les monstres avait le blanc des yeux de couleur rouge sang, leur pupille était jaune et coupait par une fente noir comme les chat. Ils mesurait bien 3m chacun et de long bras touchant le sol. Leur main était muni de longue griffres. Leurs pied était pareil et un longue queue finissant par un pique s'agitait derrière eux. leur tête était vraiment ffrayantes avec un long museaux et de longue canine de 75 cm. Leur dos était hérissé d'épines et en gros ces horeurs ne ressemblait a rien mais était quand même effrayantes. Elles tournèrent la tête vers Yuya et Kyo qui avait mis son sabre devant lui en position horizontalent devant ces yeuxet passait deux doigts sur le fil de la lame en disant "Mizuchi, Vent Divn Obscur". Il donn un coup devant lui et le Mizuchi chargea deux monstre qui tentèrent d'esquiver mais furent emporter par l'attaque. à peine eurent ils touché le sol qu'ils tombèrent en morceaux. Les deux survivant chargèrent et Kyo vint a leur rencontre laissant Yuya derrière lui. L'un sautant pour passez au dessus de Kyo et attaquer Yuya pendant que l'autre monstre lui attaquer Kyo en donnant un grand coup de griffe vetical arrivant du haut sur Kyo qui para sans diffuculté et créant des zébrure au sol sous la puissance du choc avant de repousser le monstre et sautait en arrière pour éviter un coup de queue. Il intercepta le monstre ayant sautait en lui donnant un grand coup de sabre verticale que le monstre para mais sous la puissance du coup fut renvoyer plus loin en arrière. Sans attendre Kyo lança un Mizuchi sur le monstre en l'air qui le reçu de plein fouet et tomba en morceau en touchant le sol. Yuya cria a Kyo de faire attention derrière lui et il eu a peine le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de griffe l'envoyer dans le mur en lui déchirant le torse. Le monstre allait l'achever quand un coup de sabres trancha verticalement le monstre. un homme brun doté d'une paire d'aile blanche venez d'intervenir et sans se retourner dit.

"Le Kyo d'aujourd'hui est beaucoup moins puissant que celui du passé...c'est décevant...mais tu a le mérite de protéger efficacement celle que tu aime...pour cela je vais te dire une chose...demain va a la gare tu rencontrera deux personne...dit leur que c'est Tenshi qui t'envoie et ils t'aideront sans difficulté sur ceux je te laisse jeune Kyo et toi aussi jeune Yuya...tu ressemble trait pour trait a ton ancêtre.

Kyo se relevant difficilement et Yuya arrivant pour le soutenir mais stoppa net...elle ne le reconaissait pas...il avait un visage déformé par la haine et l'envie de meurtre se qui fit sourire le dit Tenshi tandis que Yuya prenait peur -TOI TU EST UN HOMME MORT!!!!

Tenshi souriant -Ton ancêtre aussi me le disait souvent...il n'a jamais réussi a me battre. Mais sur ceux je te laisse car je crois que tu effraie ta copine "

Sans autre mort l'homme commença a faire battr ces ailes et s'envola pour disparaitre dans l'anneau lumineux qu'était le soleil et Kyo tomba au sol tandis que Yuya accourait. Elle prit Kyo dans ces bras en le relevant un peu. Se dernier était déja dans ces songes. En faisant le point Yuya se dit qu'elle connaissait de plus en plus chaque facette de Kyo...son visage tendre et protecteur...son visage neutre de quand il se concentre...son visage de pervers...et son visage de haine qui était vraiment effrayayant...Mais qui était c'est homme qui se faisait appelé Tenshi? Et c'était quoi ces monstres? Tans de question sans réponse et elle devrait attendre le réveil de Kyo pour en savoir plus. Mais se dernier n'était pas endormie comme elle l'avait cru et semblait avoir deviner les pensé de sa belle car il lui dit.

"Ces monstres sont des hommes arrivé au deuxième stade...on ne peut plus rien pour eux a par les tuer...sinon pour se Tenshi...je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'aurai ma revenche sur ces insulte...et je lui demanderai comment il peut en savoir autant. Mais on en saura plus demain a la gare en allant voir les deux personne qu'il nous a dit de voir."

Yuya sourit et aida Kyo a se relever pour l'emmener jusqu'a sa chambre ou il se posa sur sont lit pour s'endormir aussi tôt. Voulant le soigner la jeune femme alla chercher dans la salle de bain le nécessaire de soin et en soulevant le T-shirt du jeune homme se retrouva surprise et...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila fini mais qui est se Tenshi? Et qu'a découvert Yuya pour être si surprise? Vous saurez sa au prochaine épisode dans 4 ans ptdr je déconne vous saurez tous sa dimanche 7 octobre 2007 alors reviews pleaz


	7. L'ange nommé Tenshi

**Les samourais des temps modernes.**

Bon alors mon orthographe et pourri je sais et encore désoler mais je suis un gros fainéant qui n'a corriget que le début de la fi T.T haissait moi, lapidait moi faite se que vous voulez mais je ne changerai pas mais merci pour vaut reviews a tous sur ceux voila la suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 7:L'ange nommé Tenshi.**

Yuya était sidéré par l'étonnement...il avait reçu un coup vraiment puissant et pourtant...à par le sang sur les vétements déchirés rien ne montrait qu'il avait reçu la moindre blessure. Yuya se frotta les yeux pour regarder de nouveaux...mais toujours une peau intact sans blessure ni même de cicatrice. Kyo se tourna dans son someille et laissa apercevoir une parti d'une aile noir dessiner dans son dos. Yuya voulu regarder de plus près mais a peine avait elle amorcez un mouvement vers le dessin que Kyo se reveilla et se remis en position coucher sur le dos. Yuya surprise eu un mouvement de recule et Kyo levant un sourcil lui demanda.

"Qu'est se que tu faisait planche à pain?

Yuya sentant la moutarde lui montait au nez -Si je suis planche à pain alors toi tu est quoi pour aimez les planches à pain?

Kyo tilta et se prépara à lancer sa réponse mais Nozomu entra dans la chambre sur le moment -Aaaah je me suis encore per...

Jamais il ne finit sa phrase en voyant Yuya sur Kyo avec le torse nu et son T-shirt arraché. Nozomu ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma pour la rouvrir et enfin dire en sortant -Désoler du dérangement

Il sortit et Kyo demanda -Il c'est...

La porte se rouvrant d'un coup le coupa et Nozomu entra en trombe -Yuya je ne suis pas d'accord...des deux j'aurait cru que se serait lui qui tenterait sa mais que sa vienn de toi...je connait ta grande force mais que tu tente de violer Kyo...jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serai capable de sa T.T

Kyo éclata de rire et Yuya devint rouge à en faire palir les tomates -Qu...QUOI? MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT BAKA JE VOULAIT JUSTE...

Nozomu attrapa sa soeur par l'oreille en l'emmenant hors de la chambre en disant -Désoler Kyo du comportement honteux de ma soeur quand à toi jeune fille viens par là qu'on ai une discussion tout les deux entre frère et soeur."

Kyo souris à cette scéne mais ne tenta pas de mettre au jour cette mauvaise interprétation du frère ainé Shiina. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sont ordi pour taper un message à un certain Kyoshiro une réponse disant. "Je me suis fait attaquer par 4 d'entre eux au deuxième stade et un dénommé Tenshi est apparu...il à des ailes d'ange dans le dos, fait des recherche sur lui et vite je te donne jusqu'a demain pour trouver quelque chose." Kyo ferma la conversation e eiteignit son pc avant d'aller se coucher...demain il devait allez a la gare donc u peu de sommeil ne lui ferai pas de mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain Kyo arriva a la gare en jean et T-shirt noir avec le symbole du yin et du yang dans le dos. Yuya elle portait un jean elle aussi avec un débardeur rose avec le même symbole que son compagnon dans le dos et elle avait attachait ces cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Kyo regardait un peu partout dans la gare chercant des personnes susceptible d'être avec ce fameux Tenshi et trouva un coupl assez familier...ils donnait a Yuya et Kyo comme un air de déjà vu et en s'approchant ils reconurent Akira et Tokito main dans la main qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Yuya folle de joie les appella et en se retournant Yokito avait envoyer Akira valsait au loin.

"Oui? Akira à encore...YUYA? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus en cours dernièrement? Pas moyens de te joindre chez toi ni même ton frère qui semble absent à son travail aussi depuis 4 jours...

Yuya allez dire à Tokito tout se qui se c'était passé mais se ravisa en se rappelant que sa devait restait secret...elle ne voulait pas mentir à Tokito et Kyo intervint comme par miracles -Elle n'à plus de nouvelle de son frère non plus depuis le jour ou on a quitté l'école...Du soir après mon départ il a eu une urgence au poste de police mais depuis n'est plus rentré...Quand Yuya à appelé le poste de police pour savoir si sont frère avait bientot fini mais ils lui ont dit qu'il n'était jamais arrivé au poste de police...Elle ma appelé en larme et je suis venu la chercher pour qu'elle vienne chez moi en attendant vu les derniers événements et elle n'est pas venu en crous pour attendre aux cas ou elle aurait des nouvelles de son frère et moi je reste à ces coté pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Akira qui avait réussi à se relever après se coup de Titan que lui avait donné Tokito -Mince désoler Yuya si on peut aider on le fera n'est pas mon amou...BAM

Akira venez de manger le talon des chaussures de Tokito, rouge de gêne, dans la face -Ne m'appelle pas comme sa et vous deux vous êtes mort au moindre commentaire sur notre couple a lui et moi compris?

Yuya souris gentiment tandis que Kyo lui riait ouvertement en disant -Quelles gamine...tu crois qu'en menaçant tout le monde tu aura un bon résultat?

Yuya tiltant et répondant direct -Je te rapelle que c'est TOI le grand spécialiste de se comportement de gamin. Mais Tokito t'inquiète pas nous ne dirons rien mais tu devrais arrêter de le frapper comme sa ou tu va finir par le tuer "

Tokito rougit avant d'aider Akira sonner à se relever, Kyo lui voulait dire quelque chose à sa copine mais réfléchi. Soudain il trouva une idée, il sourit perversement avant de la prendre par la taille et de la coller à lui -Au faite vous faite quoi ici?

Yuya était devenu rouge et semblait très géné de sa position actuelle a être ainsi coller a Kyo mais se surpris à ne pas chercher à se détacher et même trouver sa agréable -On attendez quelqu'un et vous?

Kyo répondant au jeune homme en voulant s'assurer d'une chose -On est venu voir des amis de Tenshi.

Akira dégagea l'espace d'une seconde une grande tension qui s'évanouit aussi tôt se qui fit que seule Tokito et Kyo avait detecter quoi que se soit -A bon? Vous cherchez des amis de Tenshi? C'est marrant nous on attends justement des personnes connaissant Tenshi quelle coincidence.

Kyo souris tandis que Yuya paraissait étonné -Comment sa? Vous connaissait se Tenshi? Akira? Tokito? Dite?

Kyo un sourire au lêvre -Oui ils le connaissent vu que se sont eux que nous devions rencontrer.

Yuya voulu dire quelque chose mais Akira parla avant -Il a raison Yuya. Nous t'expliquerons plus tard pour l'instant allons dans un endroit plus discret"

Akira commença à partir avec Tokito tandis que Kyo leur emboiter le pas avec Yuya toujours coller a lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivant dans un terrain vague ou un homme brun semblait les attendre avec deux jeunes femmes se ressemblant comme deux goute d'eau. Kyo arrivant devant l'homme lacha Yuya et lui demanda de rester derrière lui au cas ou. Yuya voulu ripostait mais le regard que lui lança Kyo la fit obéir...c'était un regard bien plus efficaces que toute les menaces qu'il aurait put lancer...elle avait vu de l'inquiétude dans son regards et préféra obéir cette fois.

"Bonjour à vous deux alors sa va mieux depuis hier?

Kyo souriant mauvaisement -Oui à part ta face de rat qui me restait en mémoire, si...

Tenshi le coupant -Fort bien donc vous avez parler avec Akira et Tokito? Ils on du vous dire qui j'était et se que tu t'amuse à balader avec toi Kyo junior.

Kyo serra les dents et Yuya lui prit la main pour lui demander de se calmer, se qui réussi à son grands étonnements -Ne la traite pas comme un objet ou je te tue compris? Et pour l'histoire de Rein oui ils me l'ont dit...

_Flash Back_

_Yuya, Kyo, okito et Akira était allez dans un café et avait commencer a discuter sur qui était Tenshi. Ils apprirent donc qu'il était le gardien d'une autre dimension dont l'ancêtre de Kyo serait revenu juste avant son effondrement, mais qu'ils ne savait ni comment il avait survécu, ni ses véritables objéctifs. Ensuite Kyo demanda à la place de Yuya pourquoi ils fréquenter Tenshi et Akira lui répondit._

_"Nous le suivons car il à sauvez Tokito il y à deux ans..._

_Yuya se rappelant des événements dit l'y à deux ans -Alors...lors de son accidents de voiture...tu était sérieuse en disant qu'un ange t'avais sauvé?_

_Tokito aquiesça et Akira continua -Il l'a soigner alors qu'elle mourait dans mes bras...je lui doit beaucoup et donc nous le suivons. _

_Kyo resta muet et Yuya demanda -Et au faite? Ou est il? Sont vrai nom est il vraiment Tenshi?_

_Akira sourit -Je crois plutôt à un jeu de mot de sa part mais vous le verrez tous à l'heure avec ces gardiennes._

_Kyo sortit soudain de son mutisme -Au faite...pourquoi Yuya est elle la cible prioritaire de ces monstres? Et qu'elles sont ces gardienne dont vous parler?_

_Akira soupira et Tokito prit la parole -Si les monstre en n'on après Yuya c'est de ta faute enfoirer et quand au..._

_Kyo l'interrompant -QUOI? Comment sa de ma faute? _

_Tokito serrant les dents -Tu a fait d'elle une Reine et maintenant elle est devenu la première cible du Roi Rouge à part si tu retrouve cette vielle peau de sorcière pour qu'elle annule la transmission de pouvoir de génération en génération._

_Kyo frappant sur la table -C'est quoi exactement cette histoire de Reine? Et cette vielle peau et morte depuis longtemps tout comme se "Roi" _

_Akira posa une main sur l'épaule de Tokito pour qu'elle ne fonce pas sur Kyo pour l'étrangler et dit avec calme -Cette sorcière n'est pas morte si on en croit Tenshi et quand au Rein c'est simple se sont les femmes des futurs "Roi rouge" il y en à donc 5 ainsi que 5 concurents à se poste...la Reine est la seule femme à pouvoir avoir un enfants avec le concurent qui la choisie._

_Kyo assimilant les données -Mais je ne l'ai pas choisie je..._

_Akira le coupa en soupirant -Ta tête ne la pas choisie mais ton coeur lui à fait son choix...donc elle est devenu ta Reine et ne pourra aoir d'enfant de nul autres que toi et pareil pour elle, elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant d'un autre père que toi, d'où le fait qu'il faille l'éliminer pour t'empêcher d'avoir une descendance vu qu'un fois choisie on ne peut changer de Reine...même si celle si venait à mourir."_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Tenshi souriant sortit deux sabres et Kyo voulu sortirent de son coeur le siens mais les deux jumelles avait disparu et réaparu derrière lui en lui bloquant les bras sous le regard effaré de Yuya qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Tenshi approcha et planta les deux sabres à 5mm de la tête de Kyo avant de lui dire.

"Voilà le choix, droite ou gauche, choisi le sabre qui te semble le mieux, celon ton choix je turai ta Reine où te dévoilerai quelque chose.

Kyo serrant les dents et ne pouvant rien faire dit -Je prends celui dans ton dos.

Il avait dit sa avec un sourire à la Kyo et Tenshi sourit avant de prendre le sabre dans son dos -Bien jeune Kyo...mais je vais devoir faire une chose qui te fera me hair pour le moment puis tu me remercira plus tard "

Tenshi le le sabre en position pour trancher Yuya et Kyo en même temps tandis que se dernier avait les yeux animé par l'énergie du désespoir quand le sabre tomba dans sa chute fatal...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà le nouveau chapitre non corrigé et plein de fautes désoler mais franchement je ne veut pas me relire par contre...au risque de paraitre ridicule je cherche quelqu'un pour corriger mes fics...je sais j'abuse mais comme sa plus personne ne critiquera l'orthographe de mes fics sinon je post le nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine...peut-être sa dépendra de vos reviews chère lectrice (oui sa fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée qu'une personne du sexe masculin me lise...que voulez vous ptdr) et pour le mot _**Tenshi**_ il veut dire Ange en français en tout cas si je me suis pas trompé donc voila pourquoi je parle de jeu de mots plus haut sur ceux si vous voulait en savoir plus sur le passé de cette fics et un peu mieux comprendres allez lire ma fics **Kyo amoureux?** vous comprendrais mieux plusieurs chose sur ceux bonne soiré


	8. Le combat du passé

**Les samouraïs des temps modernes.**

Voila un chapitre de plus et merci encore de vos revews et désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre8: Le combat du passé.**

Le sabre tomba, du sang coula et un cri retentit. Kyo les yeux exorbité devant le spectacle de Yuya en sang car elle c'était mise au-dessus de lui pour le protéger et avait reçu le coup à la place du démon. Il sentit la haine l'envahir tout entier et une aura de haine pure, rouge, apparue soudain autour du démon. Une chose importait maintenant, faire coulé le sang de se dénommé Tenshi. Ce dernier recula en essuyant le sabre avec un mouchoir puis rangea le sabre avant de dire.

"Ce n'était pas prévu que ..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que les jumelles était envoyées au loin sous la violence de son aura meurtrière tandis qu'il attrapait doucement Yuya dans ses bras et la posait au sol , en se retournant une seul chose l'animait, l'envie de tuer celui qui lui avait tout enlever en un instant. Il miy une main à son coeur et sortit un long katana de 150cm, mais se dernier était totalement noir avec une sorte d'aura rouge sang entourant la lame. Sans prévenir Kyo attaqua d'un coup horizontale au niveau de la ceinture pour trancher Tenshi en deux, mais ce dernier para avec ses deux sabres. Sous la force du choc il se déplaça d'un mètre sur le côté tandis que Kyo voulait briser par la force brute la garde de l'ange. Tenshi sauta en arrière, il concentra son aura qui apparut au-dessus de lui, elle était dorée et ses sabres devinrent non plus d'acier, mais de lumière pur. Les jumelles tentèrent de rejoindre l'ange, mais se heurtèrent à une sorte de barrières.

"Que...?

Tenshi se mettant en garde, les sabres croisés devant lui -Restait où vous êtes, ça va devenir dangeureux."

Elles voulurent protester, mais Tenshi les fits tairent d'un regard avant d'esquiver, un coup vertical venant d haut, en se déplaçant sur la droite et en tournant sur lui même à 360°, donna un coup horizontale dans le torse. Kyo vif comme l'éclair malgrès la longueur de son sabres, para le coup, mais Tenshi lança son deuxièmes sabre dans les jambes du démon. Il sauta en arrière évitant le coup et à peine eu il toucher le solqu'il resauté sur Tenshi en donnant un coup verticalvenant du hautque l'ange paa en interposant ses deux sabres au-dessus de lui. Un graands nuage de fumée se forma avec un grand craquement du sol se fissurant sous la force mise dans le coup et comme un bruit d'explosion a l'impact des deux aura. les deux combatant était invisibles dans ce nuage de fumée , mais ceci ne dura pas longtemps avant que les deux aura ne balaye tout le nuage en formant un tourbillon rouge et doré autour des deux combatants qui tentait chacun de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Kyo sauta soudainement en arrière, destabilisant son adversaire qui tomba au sol, avant de s'écrouler à genoux en se tenant la tempe d'une main tandis que des images du passé surgissait dans sa tête. Un homme, avec un katana de 150cm, brun, les yeux rouge... Se type était le portrait cracher de Kyo à la seule différence que se Kyo portait un kimono et non un T-shirt, jean. Il ce battait face à un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Tenshi. Toute la vie de son ancêtre lui revint à la mémoire jusqu'au moments de son retour dans son monde où la c'est le trou noir, aucun souvenir. Se relevant doucement et faisant disparaitre son sabre redevenu normal, Kyo fixa l'ange dans les yeux. Tenshi affichait un grand sourire et avait rangeait ces sabres. le démon ne dit que deux mot en pensant que cette emplumé devait savoir se qui c'était passé.

"Soigne la..."

Il avait pointait Yuya du doigts et Tenshi avec son sourire s'éxécuta. De leur côté les jumelles tentèrent de faire un pas pour traverser la barrière et réussir, donc elles accoururent auprès de l'ange pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blesser. Tenshi les repoussa gentiment, il s'agenouilla devant Yuya, inconsciente, et pointa ses deux mains vers elle, tout en faisant apparaitreune paire d'ailes dans son dos. Une lumière doré apparu de ces pommes et soigna la blessure dans le dos de Yuya, mais une cicatrice resta à la fin du procésus. Tenshi grimaça et dit à Kyo.

"Désoler je...

Kyo le coupa en disant -Je sais, tu ne peut pas faire plus, mais pourquoi est tu ici? Tu devrais être mort avec ta dimension.

Tenshi souriant -Dison que mon heure n'était pas encore venu.

Kyo neutre et sans émotion -Au lieu de dire tes conneries dit moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé après le départ de mon ancêtre.

Avec un sourire Tenshi répondit calmement -Quand il est parti de ma dimension à exploser ainsi que moi. Mais au lieu de mourir je me suis retrouver entouré dans une sphère par une vielle sorcière.

Kyo aillant eu un hussement de sourcil aux mots "vielle sorcière" -...

Tenshi rit un peu avant de reprendre -Oui "cette" vielle sorcière, la même que celle qui à jetté un sort à vos ancêtres. Elle m'avait enfermer dans cette boule de verre pour je ne sais pas quelle raison mais les jumelles m'ont retrouvé et ont réussi à voler la boule sans se faire voir, puis à me faire sortir.

Kyo comprenait un peu mieux mais un détails le titiller -Et alors c'est quoi cette histoire de "Reine"?

Tenshi haussant les épaules -C'est une sorte de jeux créez par la vielle sorcière. Je n'en sait pas plus.

Kyo sentit une vague de colère montait en lui et dit le plus calmement possible -Et où êtes cette vielle peau actuellement ? Et toitu est avec qui?

Tesnhi perdit son sourire -Je ne suis avec personne et pour la vielle socière elle est là ou elle se trouvait quand ton ancêtre la vue, c'est à dre que je ne sais pas ...avant que tu ne me le demande.

Kyo jura ebtre ces dents quand il sentit qu'on tiré sur son T-shirt, et vit une Yuya les yeux ouvert le fixant -Tu est..."

Yuya n'eu jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Kyo l'avait embrassé tendrement. Se qui le surpris lui même tandis que la blonde savourait se moments. En se relevant, avec une Yuya rouge de gêne das les bras il dit.

"Je retre chez moi nous continurons cette discussion plus tars.

Tenshi aquiesa et prit les deux jumelles par la taille pour les serrer contre lui puis s'envoler tandis que Yuya -Lache moi hentai, pervers...

Kyo la coupa en lui disant -Ton débardeur est tranché en deux dans ton dos alors c'est comme tu veut, si tu veut te balader les seins à l'air à toi de voir.

Il allait la déposer au sol quand Yuya encore plus rouge et avec honte lui dit -Non...désoler je me suis emportée...alors s'il te plait continu à me porter...je...

Kyo lui fit un sourire tendre en lui disant -C'est rien tu m'a sauvé, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour être quitte ...puis je laisserai persone d'autre que moi profiter de la vu de la poitrine de MA planche à pain

Yuya mis son poing dans la figure du démon mais resta étonné par le fait qu'il la remercie et avoue qu'elle l'avait sauvé comme sa -Même si j'aurai pas eu de mal à m'en débarasser seul"

Yuya vit ces illusions brisés en un instant et donna u coup sur la tête de kyo qui à sa grande surprise, se mit à rire. Yuya sourit et soudain lui demanda se qu'il y à un moment qu'elle volait lui demander.

"Kyo pourquoi est ce que c'est moi que tu à choisie et pas Okuni ou une autre? Elle accepterai toute pourquoi moi que tu traite toujours de "planche à pain" ?"

Kyo soupira et se demanda quoi répondre, devant son hésitation la blonde commença à baisser la tête la mine triste. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire des excuses pour sa question mais à se moment Kyo répondit.

"Je t'aime depuis déjà plusieurs années...juste que je ne pouvait rien te dire car j'était coincer à Londres...

Yuya équarquilla les yeux de surprise et releca la tête -Quoi?Mais on se connait que depuis...

Kyo la coupant -Sa fait 8 ans depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Yuya chercha dans les personne vu il y à 8 ans mais ne trouva qu'un petit garçon brun couvert de bandage -Je ne voie pas, la seul personne qu j'ai rencontrer il y à 8 ans c'était un garçon brun dans un parc qui...Attend...c'était..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était quoi? Qui est se garçon dans le parc? Est-ce Kyo? Reviews et vous le saurez


	9. Passé commun?

**Les samourai des temps modernes.**

Voilà la suite de samourai avec du retard dsl mais j'ai eu la flemme de le faire passé du papier à l'ordi T-T gomen mais profitait quand même de se chapitre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 9: Passé commun?**

Un garçon brun en short et T-shirt noir marchait tranquillement vers le parc de la ville. Ce garçon portait des bandages au deux avant-bras, divers pensements au jambes et en arrivant au parc, au lieu de faire comme tout les enfants, il alla se poser sous un arbre et ferma ces yeux noir. Il resta comme sa tout l'après-midi mais vers 18h une personne vint le déranger. Cette personne lui demanda plusieur fois si il dormait. Le garçon en entendant la voie fit mine de ne rien entendre et dormir. Sans se décourager pour autant la petite fille à qui appartenait la voix tapota sur l'épaules du garçon. Ce derniers soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir une fille du même age que lui environ. Elle portait un T-shirt avec un panda souriant dessiner dessus et une petite jupe rouge. Elle était blonde avec des yeux vert et faisait un grand sourire au garçon. Lui par contre ne souriait pas et demanda assez séchement en plus.

"Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

La fillette mis ces poing sur ces hanches et lui répondit avec la même aggressivité- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ru restait seul ici et si tu voulait pas plutôt venir joué avec moi mais tu est bien désagréable, je comprends pourquoi tu est seul, c'est parce que tu..."

Le garçon fixa la fille avec surprise...elle n'avait pas froids au yeux de venir comme sa et de lui dire sa en face. Pendant qu'elle lui trouvé encore plusieurs défault il sourit un peu avant de se reprendre et de dire.

"On ne t'a pas dit que je...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit en rigolant- Je suis nouvelle ici j'ai déménagé hier pour m'installer ici mais il est vrai que j'ai entendu les autres dire que tu viens ici le soir et que tu tué des monstres, ahahah mais c'est impossible les monstre sa n'éxiste pas, mon papa me le dit tout le temps de ne pas croire à se genre de bêtise.

Le garçon la regarda et demanda soudainement-Et si je te disait que c'est vrai? Et que je tue des monstres tout les soir pendant la nuit?

La fille sourit en lui disant- Je dirai que tu doit juste en rêver le soir et que tu crois que c'est vrai De toute façon c'est impossible que sa arrive. Sinon tu viens joué avec moi ou non?

Le garçon soupira avant de se lever en disant- Si tu veut..."

La petite blonde sauta de joie et prit la main du garçon pour l'emmener dans l'espace de jeux. Si au début il garder sa mine renfermer, un sourire éclaira vite son visage au furent et à mesurent qu'ils joué. Il riait et joué tranquillement ressemblant à un enfant en se moment. Ils jouérent jusqu'à 22h ou un homme vint chercher la petite fille. Elle dit aurevoir au garçon qui à la vue d'une autre personne que la fillette c'était renfermer et ne répondit pas en se contentant de se retourner et de repartir à son arbre.

Le lendemain quand le garçon arriva comme à son habitude il s'installa sous son arbre et ferma les yeux. Il resta comme sa 5 minute avant que des pleurs ne le tirent de son coin de calme. Quelqu'un pleurait derrière cette arbre. Soupirant et se levant pour voir se qui troublait sa tranquilité il fit le tour de l'abre et se trouva face à la fillette. Quand elle le vit elle voulu cacher des marque sur ces bras et son visage mais trop tard. Le garçon eu un regard si sérieux que l'ont aurait pu se demander si c'était vraiment un enfant. Il regarda la fille dans les yeux et lui demanda simplement.

"Qui?

Elle voulu se lever mais un main sur son épaules l'en empêcha l'immobilisant -Je...snif je voie pas de...snif de quoi tu parle...snif.

Le garçon l'obligea à fixait son regard qui semblait comme brillait d'un lueur rouge, ou était ce simplement le fruit de son imagination?- Dit moi qui ta fait sa?

Avec un peu de peur face au regard du garçon elle fini par dire entre plusieurs sanglot -C'est...snif...Nobunaga et...snif ces amis qui m'ont...snif fait sa mais ne...snif va pas les voir...snif sinon ils...snif vont s'en prendre...snif aussi à toi et...snif reviendront me voir après...snif."

Le garçon souris et caressa la tête de la petite fille en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils ne reviendrait plus la voir. Il lui dit de rester ici 5min le temps qu'il parte faire quelque chose, mais la fillette s'accrocha à son bras. Les larmes au yeux elle lui dit.

"Je...je viens avec toi...je vais pas te laisser...aller le voir seul...

Il la regarda avant de soupirait et de lui dire- Comme tu veut mais reste derrière moi alors."

La fillette aquiesa avant de se demandait pourquoi il faisait sa pour elle? Est ce qu'il la prenait pour son amie? Elle sourit à cette pensé et suivi le garçon. Il allèrent vers un groupe de 13 personnes dont 12 entourait un type qui lisait des manga. Quand le garçon arriva à la hauteur des 12 et voulu passait ils ne volurent pas le laissait faire. Le brun dit, en s'adressant au garçon assis au sol.

"Nobunaga pourquoi tu lui a fait sa? Tu est faible que tu doit t'en prendre à des filles sans défense?"

Le dit Nobunaga leva la tête de son manga pour dévisageait le garçon qui venait de parler. L'un des 12 voulu poussait le garçon pour avoir osé adresser la paroles à Nobunaga. Le brun fit un pas sur le coté et mit sa jambes devant pour faire tomber celui qui avait voulu le poussé. Les autres allé à leur tour se ruer sur le garçon qui osait se moquait d'eux, quand le dit Nobunaga se leva en parlant.

"Tu ne manque pas de touper toi, d'habitude tu reste dans ton coin et la tu viens nous embêter...et tous sa pour cette petite imbécile qui n'avait qu'à pas refuser de me rendre service.

Le garçon brun dévisagea Nobunaga avant de dire- Tout sa rien que pour un service? Mais si elle ne voulait pas te rendre services c'est son droit non?

Nobunaga rit -Non elle n'a aucun droit autre que me rendre des services comme tout le monde car mon père est..."

Nobunaga ne put finir sa phrase que le garçon lui avait mit son point dans la figure et se jeté sur lui au sol pour le ruer de coups. Les 12 le prirent par derrière pour l'empêcher de continuait et allèrent voir Nobunaga qui était dans les vappes. Ils insultèrent le brun en lui disant qu'il avait de la chance et partirent en emmenant Nobunaga. Le brun se tourna vers la fillette blonde qui n'avait toujours pas compris se qui venait de se passé. Le brun lui mit une main sur la tête en lui disant que maintenant il devrait plus y avoir trop de problèmes que Nobunaga en aurait seulement après lui et plus elle. La fillette réalisant se que venait de dire le garçon lui demanda.

"Mais et toi? tu est sur que sa va aller? Ils...

Le brun souriant -Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi sa ira tranquillement. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi

La fillette regarda le garçon dans les yeux avant de lui dirant -Si c'est comme sa alors maintenant je restrait tout l temps avec toi comme sa tu ne sera plus seul

Le garçon regarda la fillette et même si ces paroles le rendait heureux il n'en laissa rien paraitre en disant simplement -Fait comme tu veut.

La fillette sourit folle de joie avant de dire -Au faite on se l'ai pas dit hier mais moi je m'appelle Yuya, Yuya Shiina et toi?

Le garçon la regarda avant de dire -Mibu.

La fillette regarda le dit Mibu avant de demander -Mibu? Tu n'a pas de nom de famille?

Mibu souriant -Si mais je ne l'aime pas donc je ne l'utilise pas."

Ils continuèrent de parlait, ou plutôt Yuya posait des question et Mibu y répondait, jusque dans la soiré ou à la même heure l'homme venait la chercher. A partir de se jour Ils passèrent tous leur temps ensemble à parler et à jouer ensemble, sortant en ville de temps à autre. Un jour Mibu proposa à Yuya d'allai avec lui à un pique-nique dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit la pour quand sont père viendrait la chercher. Elle accepta et du matin elle prit un panier repas que lui avait fai sa mère pour elle et Mibu avant de partir au lieux de rendez-vous que lui avait donner Mibu. Quand elle arriva Mibu était déja la à coter d'une limousine et Yuya le rejoignit avant de monter dans la limousine. Au début elle avait était surprise en voyant que les parents de Mibu était aussi riche. Mais maintenant elle était habitué. La voiture les déposa sur la route ou un sentier débuter pour monter dans la montagne. Mibu et Yuya commencèrent à monter la montagne en parlant. Yuya se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette montagne mais ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence de Mibu la rassurait. Ils continuèrent de parler de tous et de rien, quand ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, une vue magnifique s'offrait devant eux. Une grande ligne de montagne avec leur sommet blanc et une grande forêt dense entre eux et la chaine de montagne.

Ils commencèrent à manger en admirant le paysage et Yuya complétement hypnotisait par les montagnes. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher Mibu se leva et dit qu'il falait y allait. Yuya se leva à contre coeur et rangea la nappe et les bento avant de commençait la descente avec Mibu. Pendant qu'ils marchait elle se sentit observait et frissona quand a Mibu lui restait impassible. Au 3/4 du chemin Mibu accéléra la marche sans dire pourquoi et quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture qui les attendaient en bas Mibu fit montait Yuya en première avant de lui dire.

"Merci, pour tous ce temps ou je me suis amusé avec toi Yuya le chauffeur va te ramener au parc alors je te dit au revoir et on se reverra surement un jour je t'en fait la promesse car je ne serai plus la demain...donc au revoir"

Yuya voulu lui répondre mais la porte claqua et par la vitre on vit 8 monstre hideux sortirent de la forêt et Mibu enlevades lentille noir laissant voir ces vrai yeux qui était rouge. Un sabre sortit de sa poitrine et semblait démesurément grand comparé au corps du jeune garçon. La voiture démarra et commença a avançait tandis que Mibu se lançait contre les monstre qui sortait de plus en plus nombreux de la montagne. Il garda une pensé en tête tout en chargeant tandis que la voiture disparaissait à l'horizon. Yuya on se reverra plus tard c'est certain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà c'est fini. Donnait votre avis sur l'histoire j'ai fait se petit flash back sur leur enfance qui reviendra encore quelque fois alors si vous voulait savoir qu'elle secret se qui se passe dans leur enfance continué de lire

Pour la suite je ne sait pas quand elle sera posté car se sera un chapitre assez long par rapport au autres sinon laisser vos reviews.


End file.
